Dulainstuck DISCONTINUED
by Pyropillia
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) It was the 3rd of December, and it was Dave's 16th birthday. Not that he cares, really. This year, he doesn't want any celebrations and gifts, he only wants one thing; Meeting John once again. Luckily, Dave will meet him soon enough. However, they won't be meeting each other on Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Somewhere around Houston, Texas, a young man walked alone in the streets. Minding his own business, he tries to ignore everyone he sees, avoiding physical contact with them as much as possible. It was the 3rd of December, and the weather is starting to get slightly chilly in Texas. Not that it matters, really. There's nothing special about it.

The young man walked home, his hands were buried in his pockets. He took a piece of tissue from his pocket and took his shades off. He wasn't feeling joyful at the moment. Well, it's not like he _ever _was.

Say, who is exactly is this '_young man_'? What is his name? Who is he?

This young man's name is Dave Strider. Today is his 16th birthday, and he is unaware about it.

It's quiet a shame that he doesn't have any friends to celebrate his birthday with, nor if he wants any birthday celebration. Dave used to be happy on his birthday. He used to have a few friends to celebrate his birthday with. They would sing together the whole day and play games. Dave even received gifts.

But now, being left alone in total silence is the best gift he could ever receive.

So how exactly did he went from ecstatic to sorrowful?

Two years ago, Dave lived with his brother in an apartment. One day, his brother was killed, leaving Dave alone to live on his own. The killer was still unknown until now. After a while, Dave left the apartment, considering he can't pay for it. He took a few of his belongings and left to live on the streets.

Not long after that, he received help from a kind friend named John Egbert. John, a young man who was left by his father, and who lived alone in a lonely house for as long as he could remember. The both of them lived together, and Dave was grateful that John was able to help him.

After a while, John died from a car accident, leaving Dave alone once again.

Now for about a year, he lives in the house of a deceased friend. However, he is never alone.

Silence will always be his sole company.

"Maybe I should go back." Dave sighed, wiping his shades with the tissue he took out of his pocket. He puts his shades back on, and then putting the tissue back to his pocket. Without hesitation, he continued walking.

It was 07:58, there was no sound to be heard, and everything was peaceful. Dave could feel the cold wind blowing through his hair. It's like the wind is singing to him. Or perhaps it's trying to tell him something?

Could it be John? Could he be giving a sign? Could he still be there?

'That's goddamn stupid.' Dave thought to himself coldly.

That's incredibly dumb. Well, at least that's what Dave thinks.

After a few minutes of walking around, Dave finally got back home. He took a key out of his pocket and came closer to the door. He placed the key inside the keyhole and twists it to the side. He opened the door and pulled the key out. He wiped his feet on the doormat and opened the door as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

He locked the door and saw the calendar on the wall. He came closer to it and realized that it was the 3rd of December. Today is his 16th birthday.

"Oh, what do you know?" He saw a red mark placed right on the 3rd of December.

"Well, happy fuckin' birthday to me, then." Dave scratched his head. He turns around and goes to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to grab a can of coke. He opened it, and walked back to the living room to sit down on the couch.

"You know what I want for my birthday this year, Egbert?" He took a sip of the coke.

"I want you being here." He sighed, putting the coke down on the table that's located in front of the couch he's sitting on.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. It caught his attention, and he quickly got up from the couch.

'Nobody's been knockin' on the door ever since Egbert's gone, who could've knocked?' He thought to himself. He didn't to see who was knocking, but then he gathered the amount of courage to walk up to the door.

Dave unlocked the door and slowly opened it, only to find out that no one's out there. He looked down and saw an envelope on the doormat. He picked it up, and he goes back inside and locked the door.

He inspected the envelope; Nothing. No sender, no location, nothing.

"Who the hell sent this?" Dave was rather confused.

The only word he could find on the letter was "FOR DAVE STRIDER".

"Well, it's addressed to me, so…Whatever." He shrugged, opening the envelope.

_This whole time, we are with you._

_We hide under your bed; we hide in your closet,_

_We watch over you, we try to protect you,_

_This whole time, we are next to you._

"This is one creepy-ass letter." Dave raised an eyebrow, he was slightly bothered by this.

"Maybe it was those pesky kids who bothered me yesterday." He doubted the letter, throwing it to the ground carelessly.

What a shame, he shouldn't have doubted that letter.

Dave decided to read a book to calm his mind. He grabbed a book from the table and walked to his bedroom. He then sat down on his bed and proceeds to read the book. Everything was calm and silent, once again.

Hopefully he could finally read his book in peace.


	2. Chapter 2: We're Rright Here

**A/N: **Ehyyy. I was kinda rushed making this. /criesafrukingriver/ But it's finished anyway, so enjoy. xD

Idk when I'll write the next chapter, but meh. Kinda busy with school stuff, ya'll know the drill.*cries an ocean* Also if anyone's interested in some concept art/designs of this HS story thing, make sure to visit somerandomperson172 Deviantart, because I'm planning to upload some of the designs tharrr. This chapter sucks so bad, omg. My english can be dumb, remember that kids (Also, probably a bunch of Typos, totes). (QmQ ) Okay, I'm too tired to continue writing more insufferable Author Note bullshit. Happy reading! ;w;

* * *

After reading a few pages, Dave felt relaxed once again. The only thing he could hear was the clock ticking, other than that, complete silence. He already forgot about the strange letter he received minutes ago.

Hey, maybe this won't be such a terrible birthday after all.

**_CRASH!_**

"What the hell?" Dave looked away from the book that he was reading. It sounded like a broken glass.

He put the book down on the bed and stood up, walking slowly out of his room. He went to the kitchen to see a mug on the floor, shattered into pieces.

"Whoa, what?!" He felt surprised, looking around his surroundings.

"Oh, come on! This was like my favorite mug, Egbert gave me this!" He crouched down, feeling a little hurt. It was his favorite mug. It was a red mug that had a black text saying "Your Dreams Were Right Here".

Dave stood up, sighing deeply. He then carefully exited the kitchen, trying to not walk over the pieces of glass on the floor. He walked to the living room, grabbing a broom to sweep the pieces of glass out of the way.

He walked back to the kitchen and starts sweeping, he wondered how this happened.

"I don't get it. I always put this mug in the cupboard. How'd it get all the way down here?" He sweeps the floor, trying to think.

"Wait a second…" Dave noticed something as he was sweeping. He crouched down and inspects the pieces of glass. There was a big piece of the mug that didn't break. It caught his attention, considering it was bigger than the other pieces.

He picked it up, only to see the black text of the mug saying "Were Right Here".

"Were right here…? We're right here…?!" Dave's eyes widen. He dropped the piece of glass and stood up. He quickly remembered the letter he threw on the floor that was located in the living room.

"Oh my god, what the fuck?!" He rubbed his head, feeling confusion and fear at the same time. He doesn't know how to react to his current situation.

"Ugh, you know what? Fuck this, I don't need this." Dave threw the broom away with frustration, walking back to his bedroom.

He went closer to his bed, picking up the book he was formerly reading and threw it to the floor. He lies down on his bed and looked blankly at the ceiling. This is strange, none of these things ever happened before. At least when John was still alive.

"This is really dumb, but John, are you doing all of this?" Dave's thoughts flew around in his mind. He can't understand a single thing.

Maybe he should just rest.

It's only 08:29, and he usually sleeps in the middle of the night, or even 3 in the morning. But for an unknown reason, he felt a bit tired, and decided to take a quick nap.

He sat down, taking his shades off. He folds the shades and placed it on the small drawer next to his bed. He lies back down on the bed and covers himself in a soft blanket.

Within minutes, he fell asleep.

"Hngh…Huh?" Dave woke up, rubbing his eyes. He sat down and looks around his surroundings. There are trees and flowers everywhere. It's like he just slept in a forest.

"Where am I…?" He rubbed his head. He sooner realized that he wasn't wearing his shades. He looked to his right, and his shades weren't there, nor if there was a drawer there.

He stood up, wiping the dirt off of his shirt.

"Alright, I didn't wake up on my bed. Which means, I'm probably dreaming?" Dave sighed, staring at his surroundings.

"Of course you are dreaming, silly!" A cheerful voice answered the question Dave asked to himself. It sounded like a girl.

"Oh, alright, cool. Can you tell me where I am super mysterious voice?" He couldn't find the person who was speaking to him.

"You're in the Forest of Tempakan, of course! You sure ask silly questions!" The voice laughed.

"Uh, where exactly is this 'Tempakan' place?" Dave asked back. He is not familiar with the word 'Tempakan' at all.

"I don't know how to answer that…But, forget about that! You're a human, are you?" The voice asked cheerfully.

"Well yeah, I am. Is that like a big deal in this Tempakan place?" Dave crossed his arms.

"Oh my! I can't believe this! Everyone will be so pleased to hear that there's another human chosen!" The voice said enthusiastically. She completely ignored Dave's question.

What does she mean by this? A human chosen for what?

"Hold up. What do you mean by 'another human chosen'? Don't tell me that I'm gonna be sacrificed or something." Dave didn't like the sound of that.

"What! Oh gosh, of course not! We treat humans as guests here." The voice laughed at Dave's question.

"Humans as 'guests'? Are you telling me that you guys aren't humans, as in like you guys are some sort of alien creatures?" Dave was rather unsure on how to react to this.

"You humans really ask a lot of silly questions! But that's really one of the reasons why you guys are so cute!" The voice giggled cutely.

Waking up in a forest filled with strange creatures who adore humans? Yeah, seems pretty normal, alright.

"Okay, enough fooling around! We have to get you to Dulain Town! Everyone's been dying to meet another human!" The voice stopped giggling and tried to sound serious.

This is obviously a dream. It doesn't feel real at all. Especially with these odd Tempakan people, with their obsessions with humans.

"Why are you guys so happy to meet humans?" Dave crossed his arms, asking a question to the voice.

"Humans don't come here very often. We're practically dying to meet one!" The voice laughed.

"So? Back to my previous question, what are you guys supposed to be? Surely none of you are humans, if you guys adore humans so much and stuff." Dave still wants an answer for that.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise! Just go to Dulain Town, and I'll explain everything!" The voice giggled. She really sounds annoying, but yet cute at the same time.

"Alright, fine. So how the hell do I get to this Dulain Town?" Dave raised an eyebrow. It's like he's talking to a little girl, she's so obnoxiously annoying.

"That's easy! Do you see that bright green flower?" The voice asked.

"Yeah. I never actually realized that it's super bright." Dave looked down at the flower. It was glowing.

"There are several more around the forest! Just follow them, and you'll get to Dulain Town in no time!" The voice explained.

"And…Oh gee. I just realized that you have pretty red eyes…!" The voice trailed off, sounds like she gave Dave a compliment.

"Thanks. I wish I had my shades. If I did, I wouldn't look stupid." Dave rubbed his head.

"No way! You look better without shades, even though I never really saw you with shades on!" The voice giggled lightly.

"How do you even see me? I mean, I can't even see you." Dave was still wondering who this person was. He wants to know what she looks like.

"I'm up on a tree. But you can't really find me, since there are so many trees here! Even if you follow my voice, you still can't find me!" The voice said ecstatically.

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's your alien powers, so I'm not gonna try to find you." Dave shrugged. As much as he wants to see who this person is, he didn't feel like he should try to find her.

"Okay, well just follow the flowers, alright? I'll be waiting for you in Dulain Town! See you there, red eyed human!" The voice laughed sweetly, her voice slowly faded away.

Did she just left Dave to walk on an unknown place on his own?

"Did you just leave me here?" Dave panicked slightly, making sure that she's still there.

There was no answer heard.

"Well, fuck." Dave cursed under his breath. Well that was rude.

Considering that Dave doesn't have that much of a choice, he decided to follow the glowing flowers to go to this 'Dulain Town'. Dave fears that it could be a trap. Who knows? Maybe these Dulain creatures are evil creatures who feast on humans.

Or maybe they're just as friendly as the girl Dave talked to a few seconds ago. Hopefully the other Dulain creatures are less annoying as she was.

**_CAW CAW CAW!_**

"The hell?" Dave looked back. He thought he heard something. He looked up, and he could see a bird flying by. It was probably a crow, nothing big.

He then shrugged and continues to trail the flowers.

"Jesus fucking Christ, how many fucking flowers left do I have to follow?" Dave sighed. It's like there are thousands of these flowers.

"She said these are 'several' more flowers in this forest. Yeah, several my ass." He doubted her words.

As he kept trailing the glowing flowers, he finally reached the end. The trail stops, leaving no single trace of flowers. He looked around for more, but failed. There are no more flowers.

"The last flower leads here. These shitty flowers are leading me nowhere." He crouched down, looking down at the flower. He looked up, there was a brick wall in front of him. It's a dead end.

He stood up and examined the brick wall. There are words carved on it.

_"COME IN TO ENTER DULAIN TOWN"_

"I'm pretty sure anyone would be interested to come in, if only they invented a fucking door. What a bunch of dumbasses." Dave said to himself.

"Red eyed human? Is that you?" He could hear someone asking from the other side of the brick wall. It sounded like the mysterious voice he talked to.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you the super mysterious voice I talked to before?" Dave asked back.

"Yes it's me! Okay, what are you waiting for? Come on in already!" The voice said happily.

"I would come in, if only there was a fucking door." Dave crossed his arms. He's had enough of this. Why is he even pretending to play along?

"Geez, you're so silly! Just walk in!" The voice demanded. She's starting to sound annoying again.

"Dude, are you seriously telling me to go through a brick wall, hitting my precious face like a dumbass?" Dave looked down, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly, an arm sticks out through the brick wall. Dave was surprised. Apparently you _can _walk in without a door.

"Am I looking at your arm?" Dave asked. The hand looks rather strange. The arm has tiny spikes sticking out of it; it's definitely not a human arm.

"Yes! I'm waving at you, see?" The arm waved.

"Yeah, I think I can see that." Dave stares at an arm that was sticking out of a brick wall, waving at him. Seems like a pretty normal situation to be stuck in.

"Now grab my hand and come in!" The voice said loudly, flailing her arm up and down.

"Alright, fine." Dave replied, rolling his eyes. He grabbed her hand and gets pulled in.

He closed his eyes, and as soon as he opens them, he could see the ceiling of him bedroom. He's not dreaming anymore.

"Ugh..." Dave groaned, rubbing his eyes. He then sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, and not in a forest. He stood up; he decided to walk to the bathroom.

"What the-" As he walked out of the door, he felt sudden pain on his right arm. The pain was unbearable, that he went to his knees.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, grabbing his right arm. It was fine when he woke up.

"Ah, shit! Feels like I just got my arm hit by a fucking rock!" Dave stood up slowly. He then continues to walk very carefully.

He suddenly got reminded of his dream, where the voice pulled his arm through the brick wall. Even though he woke up before he could see himself hitting the brick wall, he could still feel the pain.

"No way, that's bullshit. It was just some shitty dream. I probably just slept on top of my arm something." Dave said to himself. He refuses to believe that the dream was real and continues to walk.

After he entered the bathroom, he walked closer to the sink and twists the handle to the side. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. As the water starts running, he cupped his hands and lets the water fills his hand. He then bent his back down and washed his face.

He wiped his face with the shirt he was wearing. He looked at the mirror once again, staring at his reflection.

"Why the fuck is all of this happening?" He looked at himself in the mirror.

There are so many questions in his head, and he isn't able to answer any of it.

Dave exited the bathroom and walked to the living room. He could hear the clock ticking. He saw the letter he threw on the floor a few hours ago. He tried to ignore it as much as he could.

He looked up at the clock. It was 09:00 PM. Looks like he was asleep for some pretty good 21 minutes. Dave will have to remind himself to not fall asleep. He doesn't want to dream again.

He walked to the couch and sat down. He rubbed his eyes, he actually felt sleepy.

"It's only 9. Other than that, I don't want to go through that bullshit again." Dave got reminded of his dream. He then looked at his right arm. It doesn't seem to hurt anymore.

"Oh shit, I'm not wearing my shades." He suddenly realized. He still left it in his bedroom. It was on top of the drawer next to his bed.

Some people don't wear shades indoor, but Dave is like a blind person without his shades. Other than the fact John gave those shades for his birthday gift a few years ago, he doesn't want to attract much attention in public with his red eyes. He would rather stay mysterious and unknown to everyone.

Even though he lives alone, and there's obviously nobody else roaming the house except for himself, he still uses the shades.

Dave stood up, heading for his bedroom. He twists the doorknob and pushed it, opening the door slowly. As he walked in, he finds something on his bed.

There was a piece of paper on his bed, he walked closer to his bed. He was anxious, he was hoping that this doesn't have anything to do with the dream, letter, and everything strange that's currently happening.

He picked it up, preparing himself.

_"Come to Dulain, Dave. I'm waiting. –John"_

Dave dropped the paper, backing away slowly.

This is even creepier than the letter. The doors are locked shut, and so are the windows. Who could've possibly sneaked in to write this?

Other than that, how does he know the name 'Dave'?

Considering John is dead, this is incredibly creepy. Dead people doesn't just come back to life and write a message to the ones they care for.

Dave looked down at the paper. It's John's handwriting, alright. Nobody could write like him.

"Alright, fine! You know what?! Yeah, I'll come to Dulain! Are you fucking happy now?!" Dave shouted loudly. He was stressed. This has gone long enough.

"Very well." A voice whispered in his ear. Dave could hear it clearly. Before he could even looked back,

everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To Tempakan

_A young man stands in the middle of the forest. It so happens that today, the 3rd of December, will be the longest day he will experience. Or maybe even the last one._

* * *

"Oh fuck..." Dave groaned, analyzing his surroundings.

"What the hell...?" He woke up on the ground, all kinds of trees and flowers surrounding him. He could sense that something is afoot.

He clearly remembers this place.

"Don't tell me that I'm dreaming again." Dave sighed in exhaustion, he stood up and wiped all the dust off of him.

But it doesn't feel like a dream at all. It feels real this time.

The only thing that's different about this place is probably the fact that it's darker than usual. In his last visit here, it was brighter.

Dave then realized that he was wearing his sunglasses. He was not wearing it the last time he was here.

He looked at what was behind him, there was a brick wall. It was the same brick wall that he encountered last time.

"..." Dave stood still. He placed his hand on the brick wall. He could feel his hand slowly going through it. Without hesitation, he walked in.

As he successfully entered, he inspected his surroundings.

There are houses everywhere. From the looks of it, it seems to be a small village, of perhaps town. This must be the Dulain Town that the voice told him about. But there was an uneasy feeling. It's peaceful. _Too_ peaceful.

Where is everyone?

It's like a ghost town. There isn't a single soul to be seen. Surely there has to be people roaming around here. Dave starts to wonder where everyone was. Or if there was _actually _supposed to be anyone here.

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" Dave shouted, hoping to get an answer.

* * *

_As the young man sat under a tree, he suddenly heard someone shouting. It was coming from the place where he lived. The young man hurriedly ran to his home to find the source of the voice._

* * *

"Huh." Dave stopped shouting. No such luck, looks like nobody is living here.

He decided to walk around, inspecting the area around and tries to find anyone he could talk to. Hopefully he'll discover something in this dusty town.

"Red-eyed human!" A voice said loudly. Dave quickly looked back.

He saw a young lady. She was shorter than him. She wore a green dress that reaches her knees, and a black belt, she had pointy brown shoes, with white socks. She has long black hair, black round glasses, and a green bow on the back of her head.

The only thing that looks amiss about her is that she had tiny spikes on her arms. She had a tail, a pair of horns and pointy ears. She was not human.

"You look...Weird." Dave tilted his head. He never saw something as strange as this.

"Huh? Oh, do I have a stain on my dress?! Oh no, I messed up my looks on our first encounter! I'm sorry!" She said _hesitatingly, bowing down at him._

_"__No, no, your dress looks fine! It's clean as fuck, alright. What I meant was..." Dave shook his head. He then pointed at her tail._

_"__That." Dave pointed, giving her a straight face._

_"__My tail? Oh, sorry! I did not have time to sharpen the spikes! Gosh, now I know what you meant! Sorry!" She started getting nervous, moving her tail around._

_"__Oh my God, okay, no. What I meant was like, you have a tail. And horns. And tiny spikes. On your fucking arms." Dave proclaimed. _

_"__Oh! Hehe, what's so weird about that?" She could not help but to giggle. Her nervousness was washed away in a matter of seconds._

_"__Well, it's pretty weird for me. For humans at least. Considering that we don't have tails or horns." Dave scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

_"__You humans are so funny!" She giggled, her tail moving up and down. _

_Dave smiled slightly. He actually felt comfortable around her._

_"__Since we're in Dulain Town now, can you at least tell me who you are? You promised you'd explain everything." Dave asked. He remembered that she made a promise where she will explain everything once he gets to Dulain Town._

_"__Oh, right! Silly me!" She laughed scratching her head._

_"__I'm Jade, Jade Harley! And your name was Dave, right?" Jade asked._

_"__Yep." Dave nodded slightly, putting his hands in his pocket._

_"__Can you tell me everything, now?" He asked. After all of this weird events, he deserves an explanation._

_"__Oh alright, fine!" Jade crossed her arms and gave him a frown, trying to look angry._

_"__But first...!" Her frown quickly turned into a huge smile._

_"__Wh-" Before Dave could finish his sentence, Jade snapped her finger. Dave's vision turned white, their bodies are slowly fading, moving to another location._

_Dave blinked, and he was suddenly sitting on top of a tree. Jade was sitting on another tree in front of him._

_"__Now what do you want to know?" Jade held a white cup on her right hand and took a sip. She acted like nothing happened._

_"__I..." Dave tried to process what just happened._

_"__First of all, where did you get that?" Dave adjusted his sunglasses. He then pointed at the white cup Jade was holding._

_"__I was thirsty so I decided to get a cup of tea when you blinked! Would you like some?" Jade offered, smiling brightly. She knew that Dave was obviously confused by this._

_"__How can you get it so fast? How can you like suddenly move us on top of a fucking tree with a snap of a finger like a fucking witch? How can y-"_

_Jade innocently ignored his question, taking a sip of the tea and smiling back at him._

_"__-yeah, I don't need your fucking answer." Dave sighed deeply. Jade giggled as her tail moved up and down._

_She snapped her finger, and a kettle appeared next to her. _

_"If you want some, just tell me! I can appear-ify another cup for you." She smiled sweetly at him._

_"Next question?" Jade asked, taking a sip of the tea._

* * *

_The young man looked around to find the source of the voice he heard. He did not find anyone there. He was suddenly attacked, trying to ruthlessly find help, he calls a friend of his._

* * *

"So is this a dream or not?" Dave asked curiously.

"Do you think it's a dream?" Jade asked back.

"No."

"Then you are not dreaming, alright!"

"I still don't understand. Where am I? Were you the one who magically 'teleported' me here?" He looked down. He was pretty high up from the ground.

"Right now we're in a world called Tempakan. But this place is known to be Dulain!" Jade explained. It was still not making the slightest sense.

"But no, I did not 'teleport' you here, silly. Tempakan did." Jade proclaimed.

"I thought you said that Tempakan is a world. Which is the world that we're in right now. How the fuck could it bring me here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No living creature can ever enter Tempakan! Which is why you're lucky to be chosen!" Jade played with her tail.

"Does that mean that there are humans here other than me?" Dave asked, feeling confusion. There are lots of questions buried in his mind. He wants to know all about this Tempakan world.

"Yes, but unfortunately the last human who was chosen already died, and that was over 500 years ago!" Jade frowned. She snapped her finger and a basket of cookies suddenly appeared next to Dave.

"Why did the last human die? And if the last human died 500 years ago, then how can you still be alive now?" Dave looked over to the basket of cookies and took one.

"Well, it so happens that humans are mortals! She only lived for 55 years here, while us Madulains are immortals." Jade looked sad. She missed her old friend.

"Oh, so you Madulain people are immortal. That's pretty cool I guess." Dave shrugged, taking a bite of the cookie.

"What was the name of the last human?" Dave questioned.

"Her name was Rose Lalonde! She was the sweetest human I have ever met for the past 1000 years! Here, take a look at this book!" Jade snapped her finger. Out of thin air, a book appeared on Dave's lap. Without further a due, he took a peek inside the book.

In the book, he could see lots of pictures of Rose. Rose has a black headband, a white T-shirt, a pair of white shoes, and a skirt that reaches her knees. She seems like a friendly young lady. There are lots of photos on the book. From the looks of these photos, Rose and Jade seems very close. They are almost in every picture on the book.

"You guys seem pretty close." Dave proclaimed, flipping the pages as he inspected every photo in each pages.

"We sure were." Jade played with her hair, frowning. She missed her old friend dearly.

"I wish I could meet her. She looks pretty nice." He looking at the photos in the book.

"She really is! She left some notes in the last page, though." Jade smiled slightly, trying to hide her frown.

"Notes? For who?" Dave asked, looking back at her.

"For the next human. Since she's now gone, and you're the next human who was chosen..." She twiddled her thumbs, staring at the ground that was far down.

"...you can read it!" Jade grinned. Her hand is intertwined with the other one.

"Okay. I don't feel worthy enough to such honor." Dave looked down at the book he held with his two hands.

"Oh please! It was ESPECIALLY MADE for you!" Jade giggled lightly.

"Alright." He smiled slightly. He then proceeds to find the last page where the note lies.

Jade watches as Dave flipped the pages around to get to the last one. She couldn't wait for Dave to read it. Jade is excited as ever. She has been so curious. Knowing that it has been 500 years, Jade never dared to read the note her friend wrote.

She made a promise to her friend that she wouldn't read it until the next human comes in. Jade maybe make lots of promises, but she never breaks any of them. Even though there were more humans that came in before Rose did, Rose was the closest to Jade so far.

She knew, and she was sure that to Rose always looked over her. She wonders, could Rose be smiling back at her, knowing the fact that Jade did not break their promise?

She hopes so.

"Huh?" Jade looked back, her ears are pointed up. She could hear a friend of her calling for help.

"Did you hear that?" She looks back Dave.

"No? Hear what?" Dave stopped fiddling with the pages of the book, he looked up to see Jade.

"Oh right, I remember that humans can't hear Madulain signals..." She scratched her head awkwardly.

"Well, look. A friend is calling me, he's in trouble." Jade stood up, wiping the dust off of her dress. She snapped her finger and the basket of cookies, cup, and kettle disappeared into thin air.

"Who's your friend?" Dave questioned.

"No time! Dave. Stay here, okay? You'll be in trouble if I find you on the ground. I mean it!" Jade crossed her arms, her tone changed drastically. She sounded serious.

"Alright, whatever you say. It's not like I can magically fly down there anyway, so I'll just chill here." He looked down. He was too far up from the ground to even get down there.

"Okay, good! I'll be back!" She nodded. She then sat down. She closed her eyes, looking focused. She then proceeds to clap her hands for about 3 times.

"What are you do-" Dave raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask, Jade snapped both of her fingers and disappeared without an explanation.

"-ing."

"Oh."

"Well, fuck."

He sighed. Jade should really find a way to stop making Dave confused all the time. It's getting pretty bothersome. He placed the book on left side.

Dave looked up, seeing the green leaves mixed with the warm sunlight shining from above, forming a beautiful mixture of colors and shades of green. The wind tickled him softly, making his hair dance. He took his sunglasses off, admiring the beautiful atmosphere.

He stared at the huge branch next to him, the branch where Jade was sitting on. He wondered, when she would come back.

Now that he's alone, he could relax and let his thoughts flow freely in his mind. He felt relaxed and free. Dave inspected the other trees around him, and he inspected the branch he's sitting on. For a branch, it is quiet strong to keep him up here. This must be an old tree that has been growing for ages.

**CAW CAW CAW!**

Suddenly, a crow flew down and sat on the branch that Jade was sitting on. The crow made loud cawing noises that caught Dave's attention. He put his sunglasses back on.

He got reminded of the time when he last visited this place. While he was following the glowing flowers to get to Dulain Town, he heard loud cawing noises in the forest. He's guessing that it was the same crow that cawed. The caws sounded just as loud as this one.

"Oh, hey little guy. You scared me there for a sec." Dave greeted the crow. The crow looked back at him.

"Say, where you the same crow that made me shit my pants last time I was here?" He asked. The crow flapped it's wings in response.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Dave shrugged. The crow flied next to him and sat down on the same branch Dave was sitting on.

Dave looked back at the crow, putting his right hand on his right leg. The crow leaped from the branch to Dave's left leg.

"What are you doing?" Dave questioned in confusion. The crow then leaped to his right leg. It began rubbing itself on Dave's right hand, making him confused.

"Do you want me to pet you or something?" He looked down at the crow who was requesting to be petted.

"Alright." Dave then petted the crow's head. The crow seems to enjoy it.

Something's afoot, here. Why would a wild crow just suddenly fly down to be petted? Perhaps this crow has an owner. Or maybe wild animals in this Tempakan or Dulain place is friendly? Or perhaps both? Dave will make sure to ask Jade about this when she comes back.

"Do you have an owner?" Dave asked. The crow looked up at him. It flapped it's wings and began to take to the skies. And just like that, Dave was alone again.

"I wonder if a cow is going to magically fly down next to me and ask to be petted too." Dave jokingly said to himself.

"That would be majestic as fuck." He then took his sunglasses off and wiped it on his shirt.

"I just talked to a crow a few seconds ago, and now I'm talking to myself." He puts his sunglasses back on.

"Goddamn, this place is making me nuts." Dave scratched his head, feeling stupid.

"Maybe I should do something else that's not trippy as fuck." He looked around to see anything he could do to pass the time.

With nothing else to do but to inspect trees and does crazy shenanigans, he Dave decided to read the note that was on the last page of the book. Jade proclaimed that it was 'especially made' for him. Because of the statement she made, maybe he should read it.

"I guess that's not a trippy idea." Dave said to himself, grabbing the book.

Without hesitation, he opened the book. Considering that he has to do something to pass and waste time, he tries to see every single photos on the pages he flips. He doesn't closely inspect them, he just looks at them for a few seconds and move over to the next one.

After about a bunch of pages flipped, he finally got to the last one. He was actually a bit curious to read the note, and see what the lovely words the lady has left for him.

_"Dear, Stranger..._

* * *

_JADE'S POV_

I better leave at once! My friend is calling for help. I don't want to bring Dave, I'll just get him into danger. I'm going to have to tell Dave to stay put.

"No time! Dave. Stay here, okay? You'll be in trouble if I find you on the ground. I mean it!" I crossed my arms. Hopefully this pose and tone will prove how serious I am...!

"Alright, whatever you say. It's not like I can magically fly down there anyway, so I'll just chill up here." Dave looked down. Well, he's right. Logically, he was too far up from the ground to even get down there, anyways!

That's a logic for humans, I guess. Considering that Madulains can just easily fly down there.

"Okay, good! I'll be back!" I nodded. I should find an easy way to get to Dulain Town!

Oh, maybe I should try to that one trick he taught me! It should obviously work by now. Besides, he told me to use it for emergencies, and I think this is an emergency. Alright, let's do this!

Okay, I'm gonna have to sit down.

Focus, and think about the place to where I need to go...

..and clap for three times!

"What are you do-" I heard Dave talking. Before he could finish whatever he was going to say, I snapped both of my fingers already! I can feel everything turning white and my vision blacks out. I was gone too soon! Now Dave is probably dying trying to find out how I did this cool trick!

I guess he could wait until I come back. Even though that will surely take a large amount of time! He has the book, anyways, I'm sure he won't get bored, hehe!

Everything starts to take shape, I can see the brick wall in front of me!

Okay, let's just get this over with!

"Huh?" As I entered...I see nothing! Where is he? He said he was attacked, and needed my help! Ugh, if this is a prank, then he is SO dead!

I walked around to see if he was around the area. He wasn't there. Nor if anyone is there! Okay, now he is definitely pulling a prank me!

"This is not funny! I thought you were really in trouble, you big jerk!" I shouted, boy was I annoyed as ever!

I left Dave hanging too! Oh brother, I hope he doesn't think I'm a jerk for leaving him like that! I wonder what he's doing right now...Whatever he's doing, I hope he's not trying to climb down from that tree. He could easily fall!

I had a thought to just go back to the tree, and leave this place, but I have a bad feeling about that...My guts are telling me to look for this guy. Maybe he's _not_ pulling a prank on me...? Then why did he send the distressed signals?

Come to think of it, he never sends any distress signals to me when he's pulling a prank. He takes signals as a super serious thing! Oh no, which means my guts are right! Maybe he could be unconscious somewhere among the houses!

Oh no, oh no, oh no, I have to find him!

I hurriedly ran among the houses, shouting his name. I'm shouting like a crazy lunatic around this place trying to search for him. I'm not picking up and signals, and I can't hear anyone shouting back...Where is he?!

Argh! This is goddamn hopeless! I've been searching everywhere, and he's nowhere to be found! I've been sending him SO many signals and he refuses to pick up! He never ignores my signals!

"Eh?" I stopped sending signals and stopped shouting. Wait...What's that?

There's something red on the carpet. What's with the splattered red stuff on the walls and door too? Unless...

Oh no.

I gulped and swallowed all my fear. There is something hiding in that house. With all the red spatters on the ground and on the walls of that house, I got scared.

I walked slowly to door, putting my hand on the doorknob, slowly twisting it. The doorknob also has red liquid on it. I pushed the door as gently and slowly as I can.

**CREEK...**

The door creek, sending shivers down to my spine. I...I have to be brave. I can do this...!

I opened the door, and...

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! CLIFFHANGER! My, oh my, I wonder. What could Jade possibly find behind the door? (Hint: It was a bag full of evil potatoes.) I was actually kinda happy to how this turned out. Jade was supposed to show up on Chapter 4, but then some shit went down (gomen fo dat).**

**I thank you for reading this, and once again I thank you, Qayle Ruth L., for encouraging me to upload the story in the first place. Without you, dear. I could never have managed to make this happen. (where DOING THIS MAN. WHERE MAKING IT HAPPEN)**

**Forgive me if there's any grammatical errors and typos. I'll always say that because well. ENGLISH. Welp. Guess that's it. See you in the next Chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Violet Roses

I opened the door, and...

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

_Dear, Stranger._

"The hell?" Dave looked away from the note he's holding. What in the world was that? It sounded like a scream. Whoever it is, Dave doesn't seem to worry. Tempakan has loud crows, so maybe the loud scream he heard was probably from a certain animal.

He can't be sure, but he won't worry.

Now let's just carry on. Whatever it was, it's certainly not Dave's problem. As they say; "_Mind your own damn business". _Let's just keep reading. Dave been dying to hear what the lady has to say.

_Dear, Stranger._

_What a momentous day, am I correct? Is this the day where you finally entered Tempakan? If it is, then I welcome you here. There are thousands of adventures waiting for you. By now, you should already met someone here. A Madulain, perhaps? What is a Madulain, you ask?_

_These inscrutable creatures are similar to Humans, however, they have a pair of horns, pointy ears, and a tail with spikes planted on them. Some Madulains also have tiny, and sharp spikes on their arms. The spikes on their arms represents Adulthood. By Adulthood, it means that they are incredibly deadly._

_"_Wait what?" Dave felt puzzled. Deadly? What could she possibly mean by that?

_They will not hesitate to kill you. Humans are known to be a delicious treat to the Madulains. I suggest to never get yourself to trust them. Especially if they have spikes on their arms. There is a hidden abattoir under the ground in the center of Dulain Town. That is where they slaughter the humans. I could write more if I was in a less pressing circumstances. _

_I regret to say I can't be much more specific than that, without loosely extrapolating further. The only thing I managed to do was to salvage myself._

_I have come to understand that I was always doomed through my collective ignorance, and now further doomed by those few who know, and struggle to flee. If you're lucky, you'll be among the smaller subset of the latter who are successful. _

"Holy fuck." Dave's eyes widen.

It's a good thing that Jade isn't here, if she was here and she heard what Dave read, something bad might happen.

Dave knew from the start that this Tempakan place was no good! He should have had listened to his guts! He should have had-

_Just kidding. _

-oh.

"Well that made me crap my pants, holy shit." Dave sighed. Well, he's glad that she was only kidding. How could she do this? Dave was so scared that Jade might be gone because she wanted to find a way to eat him or something.

_Hopefully, I didn't scare you too much. Come on now, don't crap your pants, that was a harmless joke._

"Harmless joke? Yeah. Harmless joke my ass." Dave said to himself. Rose sure is one heck of a mysterious fellow. It would be really nice to get a chance to meet her.

_Madulains who has spikes on their arms are the ones who represents bravery. It grows naturally when they are born. Sometimes Madulains who has a sharper and thicker spikes are known to be born heroes or warriors. Madulains who has these spikes on their arms are mostly very heroic, encouraging, and enthusiastic._

_For the female Madulains who has long hair represents loyalty and trust. If you find a female Madulain who has long hair, befriend them. They would forego themselves for your well being, and you can trust them with your own life. As for the short-haired female Madulains, they represent gracefulness, royalty, and kindness. They act mostly calm and relaxed, but they could be just as enthusiastic as the long-haired ones._

_Meanwhile, the male Madulains who has long hair represents health and strength. They are mostly known to act royal. For the short-haired ones, they are mostly kind, friendly, and mostly has the hardest times to stop being so enthusiastic about everything._

_Please don't follow any of the words I said about Madulains and their hair.__Sometimes it could easily get you to a great whirling batshit pandemonium, somewhat resembling the chaos of an especially ethnic wedding. A Madulain will never befriend an ignorant and sassy human who judges them by their hair. I may have been a bit hasty in educating you about Madulains and their hair. Obviously, I can't be completely specific, Madulains can style their hair freely and as much as they want. However, I'm just sharing a bit information to the many Madulains I've managed to meet so far._

_Otherwise, you're welcome._

_By now, I'm sure you already know the ecstatic, adorable, friendly, and inquisitive; Jade Harley. if you haven't, then try finding her in Dulain Town. Jade a has long and thick black hair. With those copious amount of hair she has, I often loose my books in there. She also has spikes growing out of her arms. It's sharp, but not very thick. _

_She is a true friend. I begrudge her sometimes, considering of how amazing she is. She could sometimes tease me and make me angry, but believe me; you can never stay mad at her. Nor if she could even stay mad at you. She also has the ability to appear-ify objects, and commence teleportation._

_Just one snap of a finger, and she's gone._

_Or even in a blink of an eye._

_Sometimes when she feels threatened, her ears will be pointed up, her tail will be going up in a straight line, and she will suddenly disappear. Sometimes disappear to another location, or even becomes completely invisible._

_The interesting fact is that every Madulains has abilities and inhuman superpowers. Each one of them are entitled to their own abilities and personality. That statement is pretty vague to me, but I could say it's at least about 75 percent legit._

"Oh, so that's what Jade is able to do." Dave held the piece of paper tightly.

"Now I know why I didn't see her when we first met." He got reminded of his dream. He wasn't able to see her anywhere around the trees, it's like she's blending over the environment.

"It'd be cool if I had my own superpowers." He trailed off, imagining how he would look like as a Madulain. He then smiled slightly and continued to read.

_Speaking of the Madulains I have met, I would like to write a small piece of document about Jade's older brother; John__._

'Calm your tits, Strider. It's probably another and completely different John.' Dave thought to himself.

_John. John Egbert. Or sometimes known as "blue-boy"._

"HOLY FUCK." Dave said to himself, his eyes widens. His expectations were incorrect this time.

_I was inclined to write a document about him. His actions keeps me confused and puzzled. He was one strange fellow. Just like his smaller sibling, he has black hair. Jade has a thick long hair, however, John has a short one instead. His hair is like a pillow. You could sleep on his head all day without waking up. In rare occasions, we would sometimes call him "Sir Fluffercloudy Van Twinklebottom". Let's just say that things didn't go too well, and we stopped calling him that. He didn't like it, alright._

"That sounds close to the John I know..." Dave said to himself. He felt a bit troubled.

"Well, except for the Twinklebottom bullshit." He shrugged.

_The only thing that keeps me puzzled was the large spikes buried on his back. Never in my life I saw a Madulain with spikes on their backs. I believe the spikes on his back held a much more deeper meaning and significance. And of course, I already knew what it was supposed to meant._

But it would be such a shame, because I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

"You fucking dick." Dave read the last lines over and over again. She really left him hanging there.

_Whenever I stare into Jade's eyes, I could see the bright green lights shining in outer space. It's like I'm looking at the night sky. Thousand of stars shining brightly. While John, his eyes are like the most finest shades of blue. His eyes were azure, like the sky. Like a bird flying freely up in the open sky._

Dave froze for a minute. If he would describe John's eyes, this is exactly how he would describe it. With less fancy words and all that, of course.

_I'm running low on ink, I should stop wasting them on describing how luxurious Madulain eyes are. Maybe I should quit writing this goddamn note and try documenting something much more important such as; Agrostography, Dactyliology, etc.. Or maybe a poem about Duniwassals?_

_Oh fuck._

_I sincerely apologize for that. I'll try to write all I know about Tempakan to make up for it._

"Haha, wow." Dave chuckled lightly.

_Just kidding. (x2 combo.)_

Did your "really" think I was going to share out precious pieces of information I managed to scoop out by myself that basically took my whole life to understand? Do you really think you can just understand everything about Madulain before you try exploring around? Did you really think that I am simply stupid enough to do that?

I highly recommend you to rethink about this again, my sweet insufferable little prick.

To be fairly honest, I don't even know why I decided to make this note in the first place. I must have a weakness for insufferable pricks. That means you, dear.

"Rude." Dave added. Insufferable Prick? Who is she calling a prick? How rude. Dave has had about enough of your bullshit, Flighty Broad.

'Fuck your dumb combo bullshit, I am so done.' Dave rolled his eyes, as he thought to himself. Maybe she's actually making sense. Maybe Dave should try to uncover the secrets on his own. Considering that it took her 55 years to know everything about Tempakan, maybe Dave should be patient enough and do the same.

_Jade and John, if you're reading this, then just know that I've left something for you two. Jade, thank you for your patience. I hope you didn't break our promise._

But then again, if you did,

I wouldn't mind.

And as for you, stranger. I'm sure you won't get into any trouble. But in case, if you do, you'll be fine. You will be surprised to see what Tempakan has in mind for you. However, if you want to go back home, to planet Earth, then you can just go and ask Jade. She will surely help you to go back. I highly suggest you stay with us in Tempakan. If you do come back to Earth, you will be missing an opportunity of a lifetime. I'm not saying that you should stay, considering that the choice is just at the palm of your hand. It's up to you, and your heart's desire.  


_It's been approximately years I lived here. 55 years, in fact. Seems like it was only yesterday I just woke up on the ground and found myself in an enchanted wonderland such as this. Those years were not wasted, I'll give you that. I wish I could stay even longer. But immortality is not a power you can earn in any case. The greatest moments of my life was when I learned spells from the ancient history of Tempakan. But even with the most greatest and most ridiculously powerful spells, it will not help you. Unfortunately, you cannot cheat death. Death is something we all must face._

In case if I wasn't clear, magic is real.

Pardon my egress. You're on your own now.__

_~RL_

Well that is one huge note. That was pretty worth it to read. This note smells like perfume. It smells like a lady. The haunting words that she wrote on this ancient paper is like art; it's a priceless artifact made from time itself. It cannot be replaced. It's a shame that she died before Dave could meet her. It would be delightful to speak with her.

Dave looked at the branch to where Jade was sitting on. She's still not here. If she's still gone which means there are still lots of time to rethink about Rose's note.

First of all, she said there's another Madulain who proclaimed to be Jade's older brother. John, John Egbert. The way Rose described him was pretty legit. It sounded like the same John that Dave knew. Dave ponders as he looked us at the sky. He misses John so bad. He wants to go back to good old days when they would hang around together.

Dave would do anything to get him back. He would be willing to watch one John's cheesy movies as much as he wants. He would be willing to be a target of John's daily pranking-shenanigans. He would be willing to die just for him. Just to get him back.

Moving to the next topic that ISN'T so saddening.

Rose stated that Dave could "_go back home, to planet Earth,_" by asking Jade about it. Dave wondered what she meant by that. Maybe there is a way to escape Tempakan? Dave still doesn't understand. Jade proclaimed that she didn't bring him here, and said that Tempakan did. So, why did Tempakan brought him here in the first place?

Dave's thoughts flew by. He had so many questions in his head that he doubted to even receive answers for them.

"Hey, what's this...?" Dave took a look at Rose's note. He found some more words behind it.

_Jade isn't here is she?_

_Go get her. Now._

Well that was pretty alarming. That's all that it says on the back of the note. Jade has not come back for hours. Dave is starting to get worried.

"Maybe I should go find her." Dave slipped the note back to the book. He's waited long enough. There's no point in waiting anymore.

"Nope, I think I'm just gonna stay here." Dave hesitated. After looking down, he quickly looked away. He was too far up from the ground.

"But I have to go get her..." He looked up, trying to think.

"Then I'm gonna have to find a way out." Dave inspected everything around him, hoping to find something useful to get down.

Suddenly, a crow flew down and sat on the branch Jade was sitting on. It cawed loudly, capturing Dave's attention.

"Oh, it's you, you little shit." Dave greeted.

"I have to get down. Can you help me?" He adjusted his glasses. He knows perfectly that the crow won't reply back or help him, but will likely ignore him instead, but considering that Tempakan is supposed to be filled with "wonders and magic"m it couldn't hurt to try.

The crow cawed, flapping it's wings.

"What the fuck are you-" Dave raised an eyebrow.

Dave's vision slowly fades, everything suddenly disappeared. Everything turned pitch black, there was nothing but void. Dave took his glasses off.

No luck, it's still pitch black.

He put it back on, adjusting it. He then try to walk around. He could hear his own footstep every time he walks. It's like he was in a room made out of glass.

_G̸l̷'͞b̢t̴h͝u̡klthl ̸tu͢k̶'̨h mi҉rymi tugh̷l͜ek͞ht_

A strange voice whispered in Dave's ear, sending shivers down his spine. He turned around, and saw nothing.

The voice sounded strange. It was not human.

_F͇̤̮͓̀a̧͇̤̰̣̤r̢̳̹m̜̬a̺̪͙ ͍̀t̶̘̹̯̖̫͙'̱̪̮̥̦͈̞h̗͎̤͞ṵ̙͔̫͘c̼̙̰̩̳̘k̛̰̲̜͎͇͍l͚̼̬͖̀u͕̙͙̪͚̞ ̼̖̲̯͓͜ͅͅf̩̤̕a̳͈̙̭̞̟j̻͕̦̠̗̩̜a̸͎̹͚̗͓ͅr̸̞̦̰̮̲ ͓̺̣Fl̪̀u̘c̵͉̳̬̼̮̰̖ț̸̗͔ͅh̥̤̯͓͖͉͎'̮t̩͓̝̠̺͡ͅ ̯̖á̝̬͇̯̗̜rt͓̭̝̤͉͉h̗̮̲.̛̯̻̯̘̼_

The voice continued to whisper, sounding much more menacing than it was before. It's starting to drive him crazy.

_M̶͔͡I̟̥͇̳̤'̧̣͔̠́͟R̨̥̥Ę̛͎̮̖͓̩͝ͅḾ̮̥̣͘I̠̖̘̬̲̩͟ ̢̼̣̣͍̟̠͈̤E̬̯̰̭͔Ţ̮̪͈̳̳͔͜T̵͈̬̦̦ͅI̸͓͖̦͔̪͈N̶̡͈̰̠̤͇͘ ͠͏̲̖T͎̫̘͜Ự̵̺̝̼̥͎̟̞͘Ģ̦͉̕ͅH͙̲̹̖͖͉͎̜̩͝K̛͖̖̪̖̱͓È̱̮͇̥̭͉͓͜L̜̮̰T̶͍̱̠̥͚͇͙ ͓͚͓̟͔̀ͅG̷̪̗̝̤̖͜͠L̛̻̱̀'͙͉̮͍̜̯̼͞ͅB̴̹̬͔̟͕͙̦͇L̬̥͖̗͎̲͎Ó̖̪͖̞̻̩͠T͚̭̮̪͡H̙͍͘Ý͍̘G͓̲̝̳ ̷̦͇͖̺̹̰̬̫̘E̱̙̭̯̠̥͖̼̘̕͟͝'͏͏̧̯̫̰R̨̫̣͕T̶̰̲̥H̺̻͖̝̮̕L̰̹̦̘̰͖̱͍I̸̹̘̗̦͈Ỳ̨͈̰ͅ'̷͚̩̭̟͜ͅN̘!̛̯̟̯͝_

The voice's whispers started to get louder. It kept whispering unpredictable words. It's whispers started getting louder and louder until he couldn't take it.

"STOP! STOP WHISPERING!" Dave screamed, pleading and kneeling to the ground. He covers his ears, avoiding the loud and menacing whispers.

And just like that,

Silence.

Dave looked up, and then he continued to stand up. The whispers have stopped.

"Dave?" Dave heard a voice. A familiar voice. The voice he once, and always knew.

Could it be...?

"John?" He answered. He looked back to see a familiar face.

John had blood covered all over him. There were scratches all over his face, and a huge crack on his right glasses. His right eyeball had glass stuck in it. His left leg was twisted to the side, showing the bones from inside.

"Why, Dave? Why did you let me die?" John's voice cracked, tears all over his cheeks.

"I-I..." Dave stuttered, he couldn't answer such a question.

"You could've tried to push me. And I wouldn't have gotten hit by that car." He walked closer to Dave.

"I- I don't know..." Dave backed away slowly.

"What's wrong, Dave? Why are you backing away from me? You don't like me anymore...?" John tilted his head to his side, limping closer to him. A trail of red followed John's footsteps.

"N-no, I just..." He covered his mouth, trying to keep himself steady.

"I thought I was your friend..." John reached his hand out for Dave.

"It hurts, Dave..." He cried out, grabbing Dave's shoulder, slowly moving his hand to his cheeks.

"..." Dave stood still, unable to move.

"_L__et's become Tangle Buddies._" John whispered, looking down.

"Wh-what...?" Dave didn't hear John's whisper.

"Let's become Tangle Buddies." John smirked, looking back up to Dave.

John started crying, black liquid started pouring down from his eyes. Thick black liquid starts dripping from him mouth. John's smile widens, showing his sharp teeth.

"_L̵̷̶e͏t͏'̸̕ś ̴̵͝b̕͠e͏͜͝c̷̕o͟͏m̨͏e̕ ̡͢T̸a̵̧̧n̴g͡l̢̕è͡ ̵B̴͢u̵͘d̸͟di̸͝è̡͝s!_" John's voice cracked. It started to sound inhuman.

Dave panicked, he ran as fast as he could to avoid John.

No, this monster is not John anymore.

"Ĺ̶̨̪̙͔͑E̴͕̻̱̖̔̔T͒͑̒ͨ̽҉͙̦̲̦͎ͅ'̬̭̠̝͈̳̗̅̓̓̈́ͫ̍͐̃̿̀ͅŚ̹̖ͥ̔ͧ̀ͥ̒ ̸̱̙͙͈̖̘ͥ̆̍ͪͨͫ̿ͪB̢̮̹͉͉͓̟͍ͤ̃̃͆͐̿̅̕̕Ẽ̸̥̖͎̳͈̬̣̤̋ͪ̿̿̐C̸ͭͨ̈́͆̐ͬͬ̚͏̵͓͕̤Ŏͪ̐̽͏̞̳̪͕̭̣̮̻͠M͚̘̩̘̺̣̟ͬ͒Ę̭̫̠̣͕̙͐̈́́͛̚ ̡̜̲̗̓͒͌͟Ṯ̝͇̦̮̗̭̪͐̈ͬ̔͆͘͠ͅȀ̼͐͐̒͂ͤ̿̽N͓͔͔̙̭͎̄̆͋͋͑͟G̳̮̮̺̪͍̻͎͆͋̔ͤ̄̐̀͝L̨̦̻̝̺̰̭ͤ̚̕E͉̝͉̤͙͎̭̔ͨ͠ ̛͚͓̬̜̠̼̝̖̓̄ͫ̐͐̾͌ͯ́B̡̜̣̱͓̬̯̹͍͋̀͠U̧̜̬ͥ̉͡ͅD̶̢̝̩̦̪̖̹̄̎ͦͧD̠̤͓͙̬̀́̑̑ͮ̓̿Ị̘̪̬̲̅́ͪ͐̓͒̑̌̚̕͠E̢̫̤̖̺͕͛̇̇S̨͇̳̗͐ͮ̈́͛͊ͬ̃!̝̣̇̊̍͐ͮ̿ͮ̚ͅ"

"NO!"

L̵̡̗̦̩͚̱̙͙̜̞͙̳͈͈͔̜̟͖̙̥͆ͩͨ́͋̑ͬ̃͗̍̿͑ͤ̒̄ͭ̃̉̚͜Ẹ̷̵̘̹͕͙͍͖͕͚̼̹̟͉̹̜ͬͬͧ̏̓͗̕͜͡ͅT̵ͮͯ̽͛̾̐҉̸̣̳̻͢'̸̡͕̮̰̬͚͚ͯ̇̒ͮ̈́̂͊̚̕͜͞S͇͖͚̝͎͋̊̅̓ͯ͒͐ͩ̅̈̆̋̿͂͟ ͬ̑̉̐ͩ̔ͤ̆̓̇͏̵̲̟͇̺̼̟͞͝B̍ͯ̈̆͞҉̮̱̳̟̠̦̖̘̺̘̘̗͉͜Ḛ̸͉̣͈̮̯͚̠͉̜̤̹ͩͩ͂͌̂ͥ̇͑̿͘͟͠ͅC̑̔̅̒̀͋̅ͫ͗̎̏ͤ͒̚҉̡̙̜̟̤͖̱̺͙̮̥̺͉͎̮͜͠ͅͅͅǪ̵̥̺̗̞̹̦͚͎̘͍̐͂ͥ̍͂͟M̬̰̠̮͐̏̑̃̆͘͜Ę̶̺͈̱̱͇͎̥͖͎̄ͯͥͯͣ̉ͥ̓͑̄̚̚͜ ̓͒͌̓̈̿̄̽̋̿̇͒͋̀̍̐͏̢͎̺͚̜̟̣͝Ṫ̛̹̘͔̲͍̞ͮ͋̉̈́̂̋̊̓ͭͩͣ͑ͪ̓̆̃̏͑̀͟͢͞A̠͙̜̠̫̘̼͎͎̖͓̦̩͍͉̙̼̋̀̒ͦ̾͐͛̿ͩͤͧ̄̆ͩ̎ͦ͘͡N̢͓̩̗̟̱̍ͧ̌ͧ̆̇̄͂̒̈ͭ̉͐ͣ̌̿̚̚̕͜G̡̛̑ͬ͛ͯ̇͊̏͂͊͊͆͑̿̄͂ͮ͗̒͏͚͖̭̠̠͙̹̗͖͎̠̯̯̜̯̮̲͢͢L̸̢̦̫̤͍̹̤͖͉̼̱͕͙̼͙͚͙̖̇ͪ͗ͬͨͨ̂͆͐͞Ȩ̸̷͚̹̪̯̦̘͇͍͇͓̮͇ͦ̇̒ͫ̒̌̔̈́́̍̓͘͞ ͬͩ̂̓̽ͤͮ͆̋̊̋҉̸̛͚̗͔̥̜͖̝̺͍̗B̷̧̟͎̥̙̙̹͇̟̿ͣ̒̾̏̄ͥͦ̃͌̒ͪ̎̃ͨ̑ͨ̑ͭ̕͡U̶̧̳̮̬͙̅ͪ̑ͨ̋ͪ̒̄̑͂̀ͦͪ̀̚͡Ḑ̡̙̝̱̳̖̱̯̰͕͋̈́̊̄͠D̔ͪ͆̓҉̼̝͉̪̟̣̤̱͓͔̥̻̳͡I̸ͥ̿̄ͬ̒̓ͩ̿͛͞͏̮̯̭͓̝͎̰͈̦ͅE̬̜͇̫̥̻͎̓͆ͣ̿ͫ̇̑̋ͣͯ́͢S̓̐̆͊ͣ̀̽ͣ̓͂͊͆͏̸̛̣̳̻́͘!̷̢̡̭̫̱̙̝̖̫̣͕̼̥̥͍̼̞ͣ̒͒̈́͊̂ͤ̄ͣ͛̄̅̀͢!̀ͨ̉̄ͯ͒͋̌̑̑̂ͪ͐̓̃͏͏̨̗̟̣̥̼̹͍͙͍̘͓̼̼̭̠̩̩̹͢!̵̯̪͔͍̫͕̮̥̝̭̫͎̖ͭ͊ͧ̐̏ͤͮ͊ͮ͒̊̽͘̕͡

.̘͕̦̖̼̖̮̬̮̗͖̖͔͛͗̔͑ͧͬ̓ͫ͐͊̂ͭ̈͢.̨̡̬͈̯̪̩̩ͮͪ̎̇̓̀̕.̴̢̛͙̞̝̮͚̳̹͕͙͈̝͇̲̌͛ͥͨͨ͐͜.̶̤͖̲̲͍͍̘̠ͨ̔̍̿ͥ͂̿͠͡ͅ.̓̉̈́ͮ̇̋̅ͬ͜͏̡̧̰̣͍̟.̸̑̅ͩ̒ͧͭͬ̊͐̿̍̉̒͐͏̨̪̬͉̬̘̝͔̬̳͔̭͙̙̞͖͈̠͢͞.̴̷̷͎͚̳̼̼͈̼̭̫̲͇̥̗͚̪̹̜̰̠̋̀͌͊ͥ̆̋̓̒ͭ̑̍̅̾̚.̢̡͇͖̪̭̯̫ͮ̽ͮ̒͐̈́͆͋ͯͮͨͭ̔͌̇̆.̡̢̛̖͚̖͚̖̥̞͎͍͍̞͔̝̘̘̠̾̿̀̈̑̓͗̈̅̇̔ͪ̿ͪ.̷̧̛̩̝̺͎̜̮̺̯̠̥̗̓́ͩ͌͊͞.̵̖͉̹̦͍̲̭͓̻͓̇̄ͭ͛ͫ͐̑̿ͫ̾̒ͥ͐̇ͨ̚̚͘.̴͕̰̪̹͈̮͉̞̯͔̤̹͉̯̤ͩ͂́ͬ͂ͤ͒̃̏̃̓́̊̑̽͒̀ͅͅ.͈̲̻̘̥̳͍̪̰̫̙̩̮͓̭̦̺ͫ̽̃͌̈́͂̒̾̐̈ͨ̍͊͂̚͜͡͝ͅ.̛̥̺̪̐ͫ̊̌̊ͩ̄ͭ͢ͅ.̯͙̹̜͕̥̻̥̮̹̞̭̙͆̈́͂̏ͪ̏̄ͭ̋͑͋ͯͧ̔̿̓̄̔̚͜͟ͅͅ.̷̵̡̣̻̜̪̱̺̬̺̩͔̋ͧͦ́ͪ̅ͭͤ̓̒̈̍ͦ́́̚͡.̡̡͔̜͇̤̟͎͓̺͕͖̥͎͉̱̙̹ͪ̽ͫ̒ͮ͌̏̇̒̾͗ͣ͘͡.̵̟̻͍̱̮͉̞̻̟͓̭̙̑͑͐ͧ̃ͫ͛̾͆̇̾ͫ̾̀͟͢͠.̴̖̫̬͖̝͖͚̬̮̲̫̘͔ͮ̍̂̌̅͂ͪͮ̇͗̀.̵̯͇̙͕̠͇̳͇͕̆̃̽ͤ̈́̿ͯ̑ͮ͂͊́̈͂̇̚̚͢͡ͅ.̷̷̡̥̩̣̺̟̤̪̳͎̭̻̙̮̻̻͙̩͎̏̓ͣ̈ͮ̀.̢̗̣̗̤͕̖͚̣̭̟͔̖̦̖̯̩̱͂ͨͧ̔ͣͧ̏̎̆͌̓͒̽͊̽͜͠͞ͅͅ.̴̵̢̭͈͍͕͕̦̞͎̜̹͗͒̂̋̋͌̾́͞.̨̖̲͍͇ͩ͌̍͗̓̽ͩ̆ͮ̏̕.̶̧̗͕͚̩̉̽̀ͨ͟.̇͑ͫ̒̒̀ͥ̾͒͑͏͍̬͕̺̫̰̥̙.̵̴̨̺͚̰͔̱͈̺̜̯̟̭̞͚̫̻̜͍̠͛̋͋͒͋̏͆͋̿͋͌ͩ̎̃ͥ̃́̚.̛̛̜̹̟̗̦̙̖̘̞̟͈͉̫̯̖̲̟͋ͫͪ̀͛ͯ̈́ͤͧ͗ͭ̂ͮ́̊̏ͯ̚͡.̸̢̻̤̲̹̯̝̰̃ͭ̆͜͝͡.̷̨̡̙̠̠̠̰͍̺̳̹̱ͦ͗̏̓̾̂̽ͬ̍ͮ̂̒̀.̝̟̪̗̘̮̘̼͍̥̰̘̞ͨͬ͌̒ͥ̋̌ͩ̊͛̃͋ͦ̂ͤͯ̊̚̚͘͞.̣̯̞̫̝̞̳̭͉̬̣͕̥͍̘͒̿̌̂ͮ̆͋̑̄ͨ͑ͥͥ̀́̕͞ͅ.̼̟̬͈̻̣̟̻̲̦̳ͣͧ̃̅̒͊͌ͭͪ̄̍ͣ͘͝͞͞.̥̬̬̪̠͙̪̰̰̯̼̰̩ͬ̋ͬ͋̿̈ͤͦ̈̈̾͒́̚̚͟͝ͅ.̹͈͇͔̬͑̽̆͑̒ͣ͗͆̅̀ͪ̂͗͂͌ͧͯͬ̀́͞ͅ.͑͂ͫ̿͗̍ͧ͆̐̀ͨ͌҉͎̯͈͓̦̤̪̬͖͕̲̮́.̸̸̴̛͚͍͓̝̻̹̺͈͙̗̮̥͔̜̙̹͂̒̅ͮ̄̍̌̾ͦͫ̌ͧ̓͡ͅͅ.̨͑͗͋ͬͩ̋ͫ̿ͩ̚͏̵̣̭̺̝̰͈̜́̕ͅ.̵̢̡̞̝̪̟̺̫͚͋̎̔ͬ̈́̽̎ͨ̈́ͮ͆̍͜͞.̶̣̪͙̝̣̗̩͚̥̞̳̠̌ͫ͐̀̂̉̄̌́́̚͢ͅͅ.̧̐̎̒ͯ͂͂̓͐͆ͮ̄͛ͬ̐̌͢͏̟͓̦̜.̸̛͎͚̼͇̰̭͈̞̮̬̝͛̓ͩ̿͘͞͞.̷̴̧͂ͯͯͪ́̚҉̠͕͖̬͓̠̲̦.̗̪̜̭̗͉̱̳̭̼̜͇͖͓̙̠̥̐͆͆͘͝ͅ.̡̬͖̲̫̱͖̝̬͈̲͕͍̜̜̞͈ͦ͒̐̆̿͊̆̔̊͌̏̽͛̀ͧ̀ͨ͢͜͝͠ͅ.̨̻̘̠̣̓̎͊̓͊̓ͣ̓̐̾͊̏ͮͯ̂͌́̚͢.̵͖͍̗̰̜͇͈̦͚̒̈́ͥ̇̾̊ͨ̉̎̋͠ͅ.̝̦͕̰̰̫͍ͪ̔̈́ͥ̓ͣ̾̔̒͛͐̏̀́̏͛́̀̕̕͟.̶̵̛̠̼̹͔͔̺̐͒̅̾͆͑͌͂ͨ̉͗̂ͯ͛͌ͤ̚̕͢.̵̷̻̮̖̫͉̫̑ͭͮ͆͛ͪ̓̈́͆ͥ̀̾ͅ.͐̂͐ͦͦͧ͛͑͂̊ͯͫͤͤ̿͗҉̥̥̖͔̘̖̳͖͚̯̲͈́ͅͅ.̸̗͉̟̙̘̫̇̀͋̐ͧ̌ͥ̈ͪ̆ͫ̓̈̌.̡̨͔̙̟̻̰̻̼̪͕̖̠̮̹͕̱͇̩̯̋ͬͣ̿͊̊͒̋͢͢͠.̢̬̫̲̹͖͉̣̞͙͔̰ͮͭͪͬ̐͂̎͌̋͝.̶̖͍͓͉̙̙̪͔̘̰͕͉̻̘ͬͯͥ͑͛ͨ̊̎̈͆̓̍̈́̏̌́͜͟͡.̵̸̧̡̪̬̳̱̼͓̺̮̰̗̙̫͇̙̘͙͍͋ͦ͑̐̾͂̓̍̐̐ͩ̅̈́̆̌̉́.̶̱̬̫̝͔̳͈̬̪̬̣͉͚̝̣̮͍̉͒͑ͥ͊̽͂ͨͦ́ͣ͋ͧ̌́̚̚̕͘.̑̾̌͂ͩͧͭͧͭ͗ͯ͋ͣ̅̾̂͠҉͜͝҉̥͉̜̺̞̣̦.̢͔̱̺̟̘̤̼͙̙͇̦͍̳̥͕̥̑͐̿͋ͭ͝ͅ.̴̵̸̋͐̃̍̀̌̌ͨͧ͐͗̈́̋̑҉̡̫̻̯̗͓̟̼̦̼͔̻̣̼͍̱̰̣.̶̬̗̯̝̱̜͖̩̬̗̾͐̋ͩ̾̽̕͝͝.̵̽͊͑̀͑ͤ̇ͦͮ́ͦ̃̍ͤ̚҉̸̷̣͓̝̻͎̘̳̳̩̬̜.̶̛̘̥͙͎̯̼͐͒ͭ͊̇̆ͥ̋ͪ̇ͭͬ̍̎.̝̬̞͕̰̞̲͓̲͂ͩͬ̒ͭ͒͛ͯ̽̍̌ͥ͟͞.̸ͣ́̎ͭͮ͂̍̀̉ͥͫ͋̎̈ͫͨ͜͏̱̖̱̪̪̲̱̝̦̰̤̳̲̳͓̭̻͓̗.̨͚̣̯̙̟͔̎͐̄̇ͯͩ̐͡ͅ.̸̸̡͎̼̩̠̱̯̟̰̳̻͈͙͂̌͗ͩ̑̑̄̉̉͛̾͂̐̇́.̸̸̛̗̝͖̮͛̅͆̀.̶̨͌̈́͑ͤ͒̃ͩ̀ͥ͑̿̊ͤ͂̆́͑̿ͨ͞҉͙̙͉̯͉̲̮̘̹.̡̛͇͈̻̪̤͔̹͉̯̗̠͙̬͙̍͆̊͐ͦͯ̎̾̚.̢̡̛̙̭͇͍͈͉ͨͬ͗̓́̂̐̎̓̌̀͝.̛ͯ͑̂ͭ̄ͭͥ͗̑҉̲̻̲͈͉.̸̡͚̖̬̲͍͕̥̱̹̰͛̄̎̒́ͬ̏ͨ̆̆̂̽ͦ͌͠.̴̡̠̱̥͖̼̝͎͈̝̠̻̭̜̟̬̪̗̯ͨ̑̑͑ͤ̚͜͡.̧̣̳̦̤̜̫͎͙̱̗̬̪͎̙̺͕ͯ̓̈̏̀̽ͣ̚.̷̵̵̩̗͙͎̤̖̻͇̝̘̹̣̰̗͈̦ͫ̓͊̔͂̍͌͌͒͒̄ͫ̈́ͫ̉͆̾̑͡.̸̛̬̥̜̺͔̳̲̳̤͙̱̮̋ͫͬ̒̐ͪ̆͛̀͟ͅ.̸̵̤̰̬̬ͮͯͪ̏̐͒̄̌̉́̀.̿̔͗̒͛̊̄͟͞͠҉̮͓̳̬ͅ.̴͚̜̘̬̗̖͍̭͎̤̤̦ͤͪ̑͂̾ͦͫ̔ͧͤ͋̓̚͢͜.̴̰̲̲̘͉̝̞̖͖ͤͪ̔ͮ́͊̈̃̄ͬͤ͢.͂̏̈́ͬ̃̊ͮͤ̔҉̧̳̻͉͔͍̙̖̟̟̱̬̝̱̥͜͠.̶͙̼̝̳̺̻̬̖̣̱͎̞̦͚̦̩̓̽ͯ̍̈͆͑̈ͦ͆̊̂̍ͩ͆̓̇̄.̧̛͕͍͓̼̩̩͇̤̑ͥ̊ͯͮ͟ͅ.̵̜̣̠̦̝̤̽̂ͦ̏̌̌ͫ̽̏ͮ͋͊ͩͨ͊́͐̎.̷ͦͫ̆͒̌̅͊̄͊͌̾͊̇́̚͘͜҉̱̤͇̼͇͖͇͈̙.̢̨̼̖̪͓͐́̔̔ͥ͑̇ͨ͞͝.̸̷̢͉̠͓̭̦̞̘̤̭̱͇̪̻̱̤͇͕̣̘ͩͧ̋͌̉̽̑ͣ̑͛̌͟͞.̵̢̡̨̟̘̠͎̤̙̝̺̝͒ͭͧ͒̒̔͂̀.̲̩̹̻̲̲ͩ̂̌͋ͭ́͘͘ͅ.̨͕̜̗͚͈͇̻͉͖̼̤̯̯̬̟̫̂ͯͨ̐̂̌ͫ͆͌ͬ̏͒͑ͧ̐̇ͤ.̧͉̮̬͚͈̿̃ͯ̽̃̿̆̽̈́̐̈̿̌ͥ͗̊̀̚͠.̌̀͊̐̿̄ͩ͞͏̡̰͚͖͉͝.̵̼͔̰̞̝̖̇̆͂͌̆̉̽ͦ̐͗̄ͯͦ̑̾ͣ̚̕͝.̵̼̝̣͎͖̼͇͖̠̭͗͐̉͑ͨ̈ͬ͌̇͛̎͆̇͂ͨ͠.̨̭̟̜ͤ̇̒͌̊͂̔̒͐ͥ̀̓̌̿̽͜͠.̅ͯ́̑͗ͪ̓̂̍͟͡͏̭̫͍͚̤͓͕̱̪͎̯̱͍.̓̐̈͗ͯ͑͆ͥ̀͛͝͏͏̹͚͕̪͓͎̪͉̫.͉͉̠̜̻̦̹̻͔̬̐̒̓̍ͧ͑̀.͕̰͈̭͖̥̹̝̫͎̪̦̼̩͍͔ͨ̇ͩ̃̿͝͡ͅ.̢̡̖̩̤̋͛ͥ͌̈̎̓̄̄̓͑ͩ̍ͮͤ̋ͣ͘͞ͅ.̸̧̙͔̗̼̭̖̟̻̺̻̟̰̾̾ͥ͐ͤͮ̀̚͜ͅ.̶̩̥̙̖̝͚͍̤̰̜̮̣̋̽ͣ̑ͪ̿ͮ̆͛̑̋̈́ͩ̉̀͟͡.̏͆̄ͣ̂̏̌̾̇ͮ̀҉̬̮͈̳͞.̓̎͐͌͑͑͂ͧ̓̀ͤ͋͐̉́̕͏̵̥̜̭̜̰͔͎̻̲͇̤̭̫ͅͅ.̵̭̮͎̹̜̭͙̘̘̳͇̘̺̝̙̑ͪͣͫ̾͊͌̄̇̆̐̃ͨ̓ͩͫͭͭ́ͅ.̶̛͓͚͇̰̗͈̠̠̙͖̗̰̻̒ͭͧͬ̈̉̓̄͆͊͆̎̐͂ͥ̚͜ͅ.̛̜͉̲̪̠̼̳̰̘̻̱̯̘̻̳͑̓͋́͌̑ͮ̉ͦͧ̓ͣ͒͝.̶̛͖̪̯͍̳͓̲̾̌ͫͬ̽͐̊ͮ̂͌͒͊̀̏.̢̛̞̫̪͍̳̹̲̺͇̉͑̏̓̓ͮ̀̿ͬ̄̔̈ͭ̐̈ͩ͊́͟ͅ.̨̗̫̘͉̞̮̝̍̀͗̉̈ͫ͑͒ͯ̆̇ͯͧ͒̂̄̀.̀̀́̓̐ͯ͑ͬͨ̈̇̈́ͭ́ͭͨ̓͏̢͏̡̳̪̬̥̺̲̖͜.̶̤̲̗͕͕̼̯̘̦ͯͦͫ̉̃̑̅̽̀͞.͕͕̜̼͉̠͔̹̥̺̖̹͇̻̪̩͆̈̇̒̒͂̑͒ͣ̉̂̑̀ͯ̌̾͟͝͡.̛͑̽̅̓ͥ̒͆ͤͣ̓̅ͯ̄̑҉̩̺̭̰̠͖̲͚̮̼̭̤͎.̧͚̙̰̰̟̣̮̳́͋̐͗͜͟͠.̪̝͔̮͚͈͈̰͔̘̩̻̤͍̲͊̌ͤ̈͌͊̒̏̂͊͂ͯ̉ͯͨ͌̈́͘͘.̭͍͕̳͇̠͚̞̳̘͈̖͙̥͎͇͋͌̄͑ͥ͛̿́̋́ͤͨ̈́ͤ͗̂̍͞.̶͙̪̦̪͇͕͎͙̜̖̯̣̠͚̱̖̭̈ͬͣͣͭ́ͪ͊ͭ͂͢.̶̸̨̛̦̰͈̙̻̹́ͥ͋͑̈̽̉́ͩͫ̃ͣ͒ͥ͆̍͋̅ͮ.̷͊͛̽ͩ̃̅̀͝͏̫̙̪̰͉̻̱.̶̙͚͎̖͇̩̬̭̭̩̻̦̉̉̾ͧ͟.̸̷̴̹̯̻̞̘̜͇͚͍͌ͧ̊̇ͦ̅̇͐̂̊̎͐ͧ͐ͨ̓̆ͭ͜.̨̧̛͔͓̠̞͓̪̫͓̮͙ͩ͑̊̅̌̈̍̽͢͠.̛͍̫̺̳̯̘̺̰̝͚̜̘͙̬̗̞͖ͦͧͯ̽͐̓̇̔̋ͣͅͅ.̌͊̈ͤ̕͟͝҉̦͕̯̣̯͕̖͎͙͔͈̙̯͓̝.ͣ̔ͧͮ͛ͥ҉̛̞͚̙̩͚͘ͅ.̶̴̴̨̧̮͉̯͙͖̐̇ͤͪ͋̀ͤ͒͆ͤ͆͊̍̿̃̔ͩͪ̚.̶̶̰̹͔͙̤̱ͥ̄ͮ̑͊̑̍̈́̏̑ͧ̍́̕͢͟.̸̡͇͓̭̮̝̦̦̰͓̮͓̟̦̰̹͍̩̣̋̆͂̔̈́̽̃̆̾̑ͪ͑̿ͭ̃.̸̷̴̨̛̱̦͍̤̤͍̗̮͓̩ͣ͑ͮ͆̅ͬͪ̔̇ͫ̎̓ͣ͋̋ͬ̎.̪̦̣͉͍͕̖̖̻̤̪̫̘̠̉̽̏̉̑͑̚͝͝ͅͅ.̶̢̩̘͓͓̫͇͉̣̭̻̥̃̓̿ͭ̾̾ͩ̋̍͑ͪͪ̂̑ͭ̀͊ͤ̈́͢͞.̨ͨͬ̔ͨ̊̀͑͑ͮ̊ͪͬ͐͂̏҉͇̘͔̬̞̕.̌̓̊̎̒̎̆̊̔ͯ͏҉̱͓͚̭̣̙̹̮̣̼͉̩͍̙̝̕͘.̶̴̶̢̛̘̙̼͉͒͋ͣ̃ͩ̿.̷̴̭͕͔̺̻̲̓̃̐ͫͨ̋͜.̴̻̠̩͈̥̥̎ͧ́̽́ͭͮ̉.̨̛̦̦͓̭̭͇̠̓͛̔̎̌ͫ̄͋͛̑̐ͣͣͣͯ͌͛̚͘͞.̴̵͖̳̺̝̙̲̗͙͙͔͕̠̫͖̹̎ͧ̃̑̐͌̈́̓͆̕̕͠.̨̢̧͖̻̟̼̯̰̰͇̘̱̫̳̗̦͆͛̋͆̄̆͠ͅ.̟̳̫͍̮̼̩̠̭̬̲̩̥̼̝͙͇͑̎ͧ̉̓̓ͫ̃͒̍ͪ͐̅͒ͫ̓́̕͢͢͢.̢͒̎͗̍ͬ͛̉̑͆ͦͭͮͦ̌ͬ͊̿͂̀͞҉̹͇̥͉͎̘̜̖̤̺ͅ.̶̧͔̤̭̜͕̟͈̠̱͎̠͕͍͔ͮ͋̾͑ͯ͋́̾ͣͨ͛̀͡.̵̡̺̯̭͙͎͚͓̣͇̜̬͓̮̗͙̹̆͑͂̏͜.̧̬̘͕͖̝̗̖̆̉̈́̓͊̎͂͆̇͑ͨ̆̀ͭ͌̚.̶͉͖͓̜̞̬͈̺̳͍͈̘ͭ͛́ͮ̾̔̔̽͌͗̆̉̒ͮ̔͑̄̑͝.̌ͥ̐̈͂̈́ͣ͏̜̻̤̲̻̗̜͍̗̺̜̝͍̠̳̠͙.̨̩͖̯̳͕͊̈ͨͯͬͣ̄͒́ͭͦͮ̓ͮͩ̚͜.̧̛̱̜̺̼̦̱̠̦̖͍̺̻̞͓͕ͫͦ̑̒ͯ̈́͘͢.̛̜͎̫̲͚̗̘̭̫̰̪̖͈ͧ̃ͣ̇̈̾ͫͩͤ̄ͭͮ̓́͟.̸͖͔͉̗͔̝̠̬̙̰̐̅̓̀̾̾̈̍͆ͫ̃̿̔͆̊ͪ͊̚͞.̵̷̨̞̦̼͔̤̜̗͓̣̥͇̺̜̺͑̒ͣ̚͢͢.̛̣̫̞͕̙̲̯̠̞̫̳̓ͤ͑̓̃ͣ̆̄ͮ̈̾ͭ̔̚͜͝͡͝.̶̛̤̗̙̥͚̫̤̹̣̺̭͇̩͍͚̱͙ͪ̅̿̇̉̾̊͛̔͋ͥ̃ͧ̎̈́͘͡͝.̨̑̐ͥͬ͐̄ͨ́̍̃ͥͣ̂͋̀̅̚͠͠͏̜̭̹̘̠̲̫̪͖̺̪̫̘̹̥͚̠̹.̡͍͓̼̻̱̙̾̅̅̒̑̇͂̔̌̐̑ͤͩ͗͡͠.ͪͫͥ̈́̎ͪͩͣͤ̅͂̇̏ͫ͟͡҉̛̺͖͔̰̦͈͠ͅͅ.̓̑̓̆̈́͗ͪ̄̅̔͂҉̝̮͎̮̦̖͙̀.̒̑̀ͪͫͪ͆̿̊͏͏̭̰͖̗͖̮̻̫̲ͅͅͅ.̙̦͈̜̬̯̭̭̠͈̠̭͔͖̖̅̾̀̔ͨ̕̕͞.̧̭̮̭͍̺̈́̓ͯ͊̃ͥ̀ͅ.̸̿̑́ͬ̄͝͏҉͏̟̜͙.̵̌ͤͫͦ̍ͧͬ͊̏͛ͣ̉͆ͮ̕҉҉̶͙̖͉̣̭͈͎.̡̨̗͕̱̥̺͔͍̯̳̖̦̦̦̳͙ͤ́̆̊̌̊̌́̄̏ͨ̀̽̄̇̽̈́̅͘͜͜.̰̹̥̭͉͉̎̃̐ͨͩ̇͌̂ͬͥ̑̄͑ͫ̄͞.̵̴̡̡̜̮͔̺̖̤̥̜̯͚̊ͫ͑͑ͬ̂̂͂̌ͪ̂̕.̸̰̗̘̪̯͉̳̱̜̠͖̻͍̖͌ͬ͆ͯͪ̾ͨͤ͑͜͢͞͝.̷̴̛̺̱̠̪̗̞̗͈̯̟̗͕̻͚͇ͭ̿̋̓̓̐ͤͅ.̬̭͖̙͍͉̫ͥͣ̿̔̓͋̄͡ͅ.̵̥͖͔̬ͩ͂ͤ̾̓̿̄ͨ̇̊̇̊ͪͯ̓͊̎͝͡͡ͅ.̜̟͎͚̱̮͈͙̪͚̭̲̖͕̰͚͊͑̌̾̊̆̓̓̒̍̾̎ͫ̋́͝͠.̸̶̷̧̦͔̟̯͍̗͓͈̤̿̽͒̒̏͗ͧ̐ͧ̒̉ͦͤ͒͐̑̅́ͅ.̵̧͈̮͉͖ͪ̈́ͤ̌̓ͮ͋̓̓ͮ̄̑̀̚͟͟.̧̆̌͗̂͗ͮ̊̇ͯ͑ͬͩͦ̎̅ͨ̾̚҉̶͙̗̼̞̳̬̰̘͈̙̹̪̯̹̼̱̩ͅͅ.̃̀ͧͭͪͤͬ̎҉̷̡̣̱̟̘̹̹̰̱̦̯̖͎͓͜͝.̢̲̫̹̖̗̭͙̹̭ͤ̎̂̂̀̑̇ͨͣͦ́̚͢.̴̜̦̟͖͓̯͙̞̖͍̰͈̽͂̌̈́̈́̈́͗͑̐ͫ̒͢.̢̍̽ͣ́̊̇͗͂ͧͧ̌ͮ̕͏̠͍̥͓̭.̸̷̧̛̪̩̟̲̄̔ͩ̌̃ͭ͛̐̓͋͑ͣ͛̉́.̴̵̨̨͖̲̺̟̼̖̯̰ͦͮ͗̅͋ͫͬ͆ͅ.̵̵̗͍̯̪̓ͥ͗̆̌͋̈͆̀̕.̸̡̪͕͖̱ͬ͗̒͐ͬ̐ͩ̌̑ͣͫ́̊ͫ̓̎͂ͥͬ͟͝.̸̵̍ͯͥ̓͂̑̌̌́̀͏͓̝̻͕͙͙̻.̸̸̛̗̺̜̺̪̺̗͖̳͉͈̫̐ͣ̆͐͊͠.̶̡̧̭̰̦͚̻̋̆̌ͬ̆̎̓̌̏̉ͣͤ͗̂̓̆͑̏̕̕.̴̷̟̞̩̪̳̠̓̑ͦ̊ͭ̓̐ͬ̔̐̎̓͑̒̌ͧ̓̕͞ͅ.̵̛͍̣͚̞̻̮͉̰̙̿̍́͐ͭ̍̆̉ͦ̔͐͌̚̚͝.̵̧̧̜͚̹̞̬̟̣̦͓̙̰̮͂̽̓̔̈̀͌̕ͅ.̸̵̷̨̲̜̜̤͕͖̀̒̅̈́̆ͭ.̸̘̞͍͖̬̻̭̝͕͚̬̦͔͉̯͓͔̝̬̒̿͊̐ͤ͞.̵̴̷̢̥̘͚̼̬̭͇̫̹͇̥̭̮̟̄̓̔͞.̱̪̣͇̰͖̼͉̳̖̭̬̽͐̾ͪ̀͒̇ͭ̌̒̌͜͢͝͝.̬͇̥͓̮̪̤̰̯̭̹͍͒̐ͨͤ̂̾ͯ͐͛ͧ̂̐ͩ̀ͨ̕͘͘͟ͅͅͅ.̂̉̈͌̔̿̆̀̒ͦ̕͡҉̱̘͇̰̩͖̦̖̲̼̬.̨͙̫̭̰̺̙̮̤͓ͭͣͪ̑̇̈́.̑͊̑͛҉̹̲̱͍͍̝̰̝̦̬͉͍̫.̶̟̮̦͚̦̱͍͖̲̭̭̖̠̻͉͖̭͑̾̽͐̏ͬ̍̈̊́̈́̅͑̄̿͠ͅͅ.̴̯̲̫̟͓͓̣̹͕̣̠̲̯̹͕̺̖̥̽̇̈́̇ͮ͌̓ͤ̍ͩ̌ͬ͊́́̚̚͜ͅ.̵̡͇̯̟̫͚̗̩͎͕̬͔̘͖̬̗͓̹̔̊̃̈ͩ͂̍̄͂̆̕.̷̶̶̨͍̟̬͍͈̟̮͇͇̞ͫ̿͗̄́̍̌̎͋.̉́ͩ̓͐̓̆̋̚͜͠͡͏̱͚̳̥̥̠̜͍̙͖͔̹̫.̵̵̞̟̜̼͍͌ͣ͋̿̀͞ͅ.ͩͣ͛̔̑̏ͣ͛҉̧͏̠̤̟͕͈̗͚̯̖̞͘͜.̴̧̛͕̠̗̬̳̤͉̝̦̫͖̟̜̮̪̍͆͐͗͗̾̓̎ͪ͋́̈́ͫͪͨ̃͆̃̕ͅͅ.̢̨͕̦͓̳̺̘͎̰̳̼͙̮̾ͤ̈́̇ͦͮͬ͆́ͭͦ̋ͧ̓̓̑̓ͮ͟͠.̽̆ͯͬͭ̒͐ͦ͑̾͂ͣ̊̆͐͐̚҉̴҉̸̜͈̥͈̳͎͍̻̪̬̖̭̞̖̳͎̫͢.̱̰̗͓ͭ̆ͥ̾͑̾ͭ͐ͭ̋ͦ̈́̄̐̂̀̾́̀͡.̶̧͇͉̺͔̖̜͇͎̬̳̝̘̪͍̥̎̄̑̔͗ͫͧ͋͠͝ͅ.̴̴̟̱̲̥̖͍̼̪̲͔̺̅ͮ̋́ͬ̾ͅ.̸̛̪̲̻̘͍ͭͤ̀̓ͬ̐̈́̆.̢̟̝͉͙͓̬͔̟͓̻͎̖̳̮̟̜̟̝ͣ̽̽̇͢.̨̗̘̙̤̗̻̩͙͉͉̪͙̱ͨ͛̌͌ͮͣ̀̽̄̓͑͐͐̑̈̐ͬ̓͟͜.̧̭͓̦̳̳͖͔̩͙͉̬͖̲̗̱̅̊̍́͑͂͂͒ͣ͗ͣ͡ͅ.̵̺̞͉̞̓͋̃ͮ͆͗̚͡.̯̺̦̪̙̟̦͈̟̝̝͈͓̦͉̥ͦ͐ͮ̇ͮ̀͆̒ͭͬ͆͗̽́ͧ́̚͢ͅ.̥̬̻͕̠ͫͣ̿ͮ̿̈́̒͐͋͜.̴̸̪̳͎̬̰͉̈́͊ͦ̍ͦ̇̕͞.ͭ̏̍̏͋͂ͨ̽͗̍͜͡҉̬͔̲͖̦̗͇̦̠͓̖̞ͅ.̸̛͍̬̰͚͍̟͔̱̻̜͖͕̲̖͓̺͈̱͉̆̏͆ͣ͑͒̓̚͞.̡̡̬̱̤̲̼̻͖͇͓̱̠̭̦̹ͨ̈͂̽͒̑ͪͣ̀̅̓̀͡͠.̶̧̗̬̖̤̭̞̮͙̑͆̾͗̌ͯ̏̓̑̅ͭ͋ͧͣͫͨ͐̎͟.̸̴̛̻̬̙̺̪͓͇̺̮̜ͯͬ͑̈́́ͫ̆̔̒̆͘͞.̶̵͎̪͙̖̜̙̯̤̳͇͓͓̐ͭ̆͒͂̊ͦ̊͆̾̍ͧ͗ͨͅ.̸̺̦͇͕͎̫̎̉͐̾͌̅̔ͣ́̏ͬ̋̋͛ͩ̌̕͠.̶̨̳̲̗͇̬̝̪̼̻̪̟͎͉̗͕̫̣̲̑ͯͬͤ̀̒́̀͐͆͝.̢̠͚̪̳͙̯̞̠̬͚̀̅̈̊͘̕͝ͅ.̷̶̦̻͉̦̘͂ͫ͌ͣͥ̓ͤ͐̅ͩ͊̀͘͜ͅͅ.̷̶ͥ͗̎̂̒ͤ̎̄̾̈́̉͠͏̵̦̮̝̰̱̫̫͙̦̠̞̼̣̖͖.̷̶̺̘͕̮̰̜̌̎ͦͨ̈.̸̮͇̺̞̯̤͎̬̹̘̣͈͉̿͒͊ͨ͗͊̎̆ͣ̌̂̓ͩ̌͌̏̚͘͢.̢̗̤͔̘̬ͩͦ̄͒̿̈́̀͆ͤ̀ͣͩ̒̒̚͘.̴͕̜̯̲̤̽̂ͩ͊ͨͬ̏̃ͥ͗̓ͥͭ̃̎͠.̷̴̷̸͍̪͍̼͚͕̣͗̌͌̈͢.̄̐̌ͬ͌̉ͣ̈̓̐̾̏ͦͫ̿̐͟͠͏̦̭̬̞͇̜̜͠͡.̵̖̪͚̲̪͕̒̒̏̓̎̃̄̎ͭ̚.̦̜͓͎͓͓̖͓͒ͯ̿͆ͦͪ̎͐̅ͥ̆ͭ͛̄̓̋ͭ͜͡.͑̂̂́͒̃̊̊̂ͬ͏͇̰̰͙͇̺̣̻̩̲̫̘̝͇̟̱̻̰͝.ͦ̔ͤ́ͩͫͥ̋̅ͧ͐̀̌ͦͪ͊͆͏͈͕̭̖͚̼̫̼̭̮̟͔̹̠͖̹̣͓͘.̴̝͚̬̟̙̼̼̯̞̦̝̖͕͙̙̬̰ͤ͑̓ͥ̅̄̀̄ͨ͌ͮ̉̆ͧ̅̚͠ͅͅ.̴̧̛̼̞̘̥̥̞̠̭̞̘͓̯͈͇͈̱̲̐̒͒̊͗͠.̘͕̦̖̼̖̮̬̮̗͖̖͔͛͗̔͑ͧͬ̓ͫ͐͊̂ͭ̈͢.̨̡̬͈̯̪̩̩ͮͪ̎̇̓̀̕.̴̢̛͙̞̝̮͚̳̹͕͙͈̝͇̲̌͛ͥͨͨ͐͜.̶̤͖̲̲͍͍̘̠ͨ̔̍̿ͥ͂̿͠͡ͅ.̓̉̈́ͮ̇̋̅ͬ͜͏̡̧̰̣͍̟.̸̑̅ͩ̒ͧͭͬ̊͐̿̍̉̒͐͏̨̪̬͉̬̘̝͔̬̳͔̭͙̙̞͖͈̠͢͞.̴̷̷͎͚̳̼̼͈̼̭̫̲͇̥̗͚̪̹̜̰̠̋̀͌͊ͥ̆̋̓̒ͭ̑̍̅̾̚.̢̡͇͖̪̭̯̫ͮ̽ͮ̒͐̈́͆͋ͯͮͨͭ̔͌̇̆.̡̢̛̖͚̖͚̖̥̞͎͍͍̞͔̝̘̘̠̾̿̀̈̑̓͗̈̅̇̔ͪ̿ͪ.̷̧̛̩̝̺͎̜̮̺̯̠̥̗̓́ͩ͌͊͞.̵̖͉̹̦͍̲̭͓̻͓̇̄ͭ͛ͫ͐̑̿ͫ̾̒ͥ͐̇ͨ̚̚͘.̴͕̰̪̹͈̮͉̞̯͔̤̹͉̯̤ͩ͂́ͬ͂ͤ͒̃̏̃̓́̊̑̽͒̀ͅͅ.͈̲̻̘̥̳͍̪̰̫̙̩̮͓̭̦̺ͫ̽̃͌̈́͂̒̾̐̈ͨ̍͊͂̚͜͡͝ͅ.̛̥̺̪̐ͫ̊̌̊ͩ̄ͭ͢ͅ.̯͙̹̜͕̥̻̥̮̹̞̭̙͆̈́͂̏ͪ̏̄ͭ̋͑͋ͯͧ̔̿̓̄̔̚͜͟ͅͅ.̷̵̡̣̻̜̪̱̺̬̺̩͔̋ͧͦ́ͪ̅ͭͤ̓̒̈̍ͦ́́̚͡.̡̡͔̜͇̤̟͎͓̺͕͖̥͎͉̱̙̹ͪ̽ͫ̒ͮ͌̏̇̒̾͗ͣ͘͡.̵̟̻͍̱̮͉̞̻̟͓̭̙̑͑͐ͧ̃ͫ͛̾͆̇̾ͫ̾̀͟͢͠.̴̖̫̬͖̝͖͚̬̮̲̫̘͔ͮ̍̂̌̅͂ͪͮ̇͗̀.̵̯͇̙͕̠͇̳͇͕̆̃̽ͤ̈́̿ͯ̑ͮ͂͊́̈͂̇̚̚͢͡ͅ.̷̷̡̥̩̣̺̟̤̪̳͎̭̻̙̮̻̻͙̩͎̏̓ͣ̈ͮ̀.̢̗̣̗̤͕̖͚̣̭̟͔̖̦̖̯̩̱͂ͨͧ̔ͣͧ̏̎̆͌̓͒̽͊̽͜͠͞ͅͅ.̴̵̢̭͈͍͕͕̦̞͎̜̹͗͒̂̋̋͌̾́͞.̨̖̲͍͇ͩ͌̍͗̓̽ͩ̆ͮ̏̕.̶̧̗͕͚̩̉̽̀ͨ͟.̇͑ͫ̒̒̀ͥ̾͒͑͏͍̬͕̺̫̰̥̙.̵̴̨̺͚̰͔̱͈̺̜̯̟̭̞͚̫̻̜͍̠͛̋͋͒͋̏͆͋̿͋͌ͩ̎̃ͥ̃́̚.̛̛̜̹̟̗̦̙̖̘̞̟͈͉̫̯̖̲̟͋ͫͪ̀͛ͯ̈́ͤͧ͗ͭ̂ͮ́̊̏ͯ̚͡.̸̢̻̤̲̹̯̝̰̃ͭ̆͜͝͡.̷̨̡̙̠̠̠̰͍̺̳̹̱ͦ͗̏̓̾̂̽ͬ̍ͮ̂̒̀.̝̟̪̗̘̮̘̼͍̥̰̘̞ͨͬ͌̒ͥ̋̌ͩ̊͛̃͋ͦ̂ͤͯ̊̚̚͘͞.̣̯̞̫̝̞̳̭͉̬̣͕̥͍̘͒̿̌̂ͮ̆͋̑̄ͨ͑ͥͥ̀́̕͞ͅ.̼̟̬͈̻̣̟̻̲̦̳ͣͧ̃̅̒͊͌ͭͪ̄̍ͣ͘͝͞͞.̥̬̬̪̠͙̪̰̰̯̼̰̩ͬ̋ͬ͋̿̈ͤͦ̈̈̾͒́̚̚͟͝ͅ.̹͈͇͔̬͑̽̆͑̒ͣ͗͆̅̀ͪ̂͗͂͌ͧͯͬ̀́͞ͅ.͑͂ͫ̿͗̍ͧ͆̐̀ͨ͌҉͎̯͈͓̦̤̪̬͖͕̲̮́.̸̸̴̛͚͍͓̝̻̹̺͈͙̗̮̥͔̜̙̹͂̒̅ͮ̄̍̌̾ͦͫ̌ͧ̓͡ͅͅ.̨͑͗͋ͬͩ̋ͫ̿ͩ̚͏̵̣̭̺̝̰͈̜́̕ͅ.̵̢̡̞̝̪̟̺̫͚͋̎̔ͬ̈́̽̎ͨ̈́ͮ͆̍͜͞.̶̣̪͙̝̣̗̩͚̥̞̳̠̌ͫ͐̀̂̉̄̌́́̚͢ͅͅ.̧̐̎̒ͯ͂͂̓͐͆ͮ̄͛ͬ̐̌͢͏̟͓̦̜.̸̛͎͚̼͇̰̭͈̞̮̬̝͛̓ͩ̿͘͞͞.̷̴̧͂ͯͯͪ́̚҉̠͕͖̬͓̠̲̦.̗̪̜̭̗͉̱̳̭̼̜͇͖͓̙̠̥̐͆͆͘͝ͅ.̡̬͖̲̫̱͖̝̬͈̲͕͍̜̜̞͈ͦ͒̐̆̿͊̆̔̊͌̏̽͛̀ͧ̀ͨ͢͜͝͠ͅ.̨̻̘̠̣̓̎͊̓͊̓ͣ̓̐̾͊̏ͮͯ̂͌́̚͢.̵͖͍̗̰̜͇͈̦͚̒̈́ͥ̇̾̊ͨ̉̎̋͠ͅ.̝̦͕̰̰̫͍ͪ̔̈́ͥ̓ͣ̾̔̒͛͐̏̀́̏͛́̀̕̕͟.̶̵̛̠̼̹͔͔̺̐͒̅̾͆͑͌͂ͨ̉͗̂ͯ͛͌ͤ̚̕͢.̵̷̻̮̖̫͉̫̑ͭͮ͆͛ͪ̓̈́͆ͥ̀̾ͅ.͐̂͐ͦͦͧ͛͑͂̊ͯͫͤͤ̿͗҉̥̥̖͔̘̖̳͖͚̯̲͈́ͅͅ.̸̗͉̟̙̘̫̇̀͋̐ͧ̌ͥ̈ͪ̆ͫ̓̈̌.̡̨͔̙̟̻̰̻̼̪͕̖̠̮̹͕̱͇̩̯̋ͬͣ̿͊̊͒̋͢͢͠.̢̬̫̲̹͖͉̣̞͙͔̰ͮͭͪͬ̐͂̎͌̋͝.̶̖͍͓͉̙̙̪͔̘̰͕͉̻̘ͬͯͥ͑͛ͨ̊̎̈͆̓̍̈́̏̌́͜͟͡.̵̸̧̡̪̬̳̱̼͓̺̮̰̗̙̫͇̙̘͙͍͋ͦ͑̐̾͂̓̍̐̐ͩ̅̈́̆̌̉́.̶̱̬̫̝͔̳͈̬̪̬̣͉͚̝̣̮͍̉͒͑ͥ͊̽͂ͨͦ́ͣ͋ͧ̌́̚̚̕͘.̑̾̌͂ͩͧͭͧͭ͗ͯ͋ͣ̅̾̂͠҉͜͝҉̥͉̜̺̞̣̦.̢͔̱̺̟̘̤̼͙̙͇̦͍̳̥͕̥̑͐̿͋ͭ͝ͅ.̴̵̸̋͐̃̍̀̌̌ͨͧ͐͗̈́̋̑҉̡̫̻̯̗͓̟̼̦̼͔̻̣̼͍̱̰̣.̶̬̗̯̝̱̜͖̩̬̗̾͐̋ͩ̾̽̕͝͝.̵̽͊͑̀͑ͤ̇ͦͮ́ͦ̃̍ͤ̚҉̸̷̣͓̝̻͎̘̳̳̩̬̜.̶̛̘̥͙͎̯̼͐͒ͭ͊̇̆ͥ̋ͪ̇ͭͬ̍̎.̝̬̞͕̰̞̲͓̲͂ͩͬ̒ͭ͒͛ͯ̽̍̌ͥ͟͞.̸ͣ́̎ͭͮ͂̍̀̉ͥͫ͋̎̈ͫͨ͜͏̱̖̱̪̪̲̱̝̦̰̤̳̲̳͓̭̻͓̗.̨͚̣̯̙̟͔̎͐̄̇ͯͩ̐͡ͅ.̸̸̡͎̼̩̠̱̯̟̰̳̻͈͙͂̌͗ͩ̑̑̄̉̉͛̾͂̐̇́.̸̸̛̗̝͖̮͛̅͆̀.̶̨͌̈́͑ͤ͒̃ͩ̀ͥ͑̿̊ͤ͂̆́͑̿ͨ͞҉͙̙͉̯͉̲̮̘̹.̡̛͇͈̻̪̤͔̹͉̯̗̠͙̬͙̍͆̊͐ͦͯ̎̾̚.̢̡̛̙̭͇͍͈͉ͨͬ͗̓́̂̐̎̓̌̀͝.̛ͯ͑̂ͭ̄ͭͥ͗̑҉̲̻̲͈͉.̸̡͚̖̬̲͍͕̥̱̹̰͛̄̎̒́ͬ̏ͨ̆̆̂̽ͦ͌͠.̴̡̠̱̥͖̼̝͎͈̝̠̻̭̜̟̬̪̗̯ͨ̑̑͑ͤ̚͜͡.̧̣̳̦̤̜̫͎͙̱̗̬̪͎̙̺͕ͯ̓̈̏̀̽ͣ̚.̷̵̵̩̗͙͎̤̖̻͇̝̘̹̣̰̗͈̦ͫ̓͊̔͂̍͌͌͒͒̄ͫ̈́ͫ̉͆̾̑͡.̸̛̬̥̜̺͔̳̲̳̤͙̱̮̋ͫͬ̒̐ͪ̆͛̀͟ͅ.̸̵̤̰̬̬ͮͯͪ̏̐͒̄̌̉́̀.̿̔͗̒͛̊̄͟͞͠҉̮͓̳̬ͅ.̴͚̜̘̬̗̖͍̭͎̤̤̦ͤͪ̑͂̾ͦͫ̔ͧͤ͋̓̚͢͜.̴̰̲̲̘͉̝̞̖͖ͤͪ̔ͮ́͊̈̃̄ͬͤ͢.͂̏̈́ͬ̃̊ͮͤ̔҉̧̳̻͉͔͍̙̖̟̟̱̬̝̱̥͜͠.̶͙̼̝̳̺̻̬̖̣̱͎̞̦͚̦̩̓̽ͯ̍̈͆͑̈ͦ͆̊̂̍ͩ͆̓̇̄.̧̛͕͍͓̼̩̩͇̤̑ͥ̊ͯͮ͟ͅ.̵̜̣̠̦̝̤̽̂ͦ̏̌̌ͫ̽̏ͮ͋͊ͩͨ͊́͐̎.̷ͦͫ̆͒̌̅͊̄͊͌̾͊̇́̚͘͜҉̱̤͇̼͇͖͇͈̙.̢̨̼̖̪͓͐́̔̔ͥ͑̇ͨ͞͝.̸̷̢͉̠͓̭̦̞̘̤̭̱͇̪̻̱̤͇͕̣̘ͩͧ̋͌̉̽̑ͣ̑͛̌͟͞.̵̢̡̨̟̘̠͎̤̙̝̺̝͒ͭͧ͒̒̔͂̀.̲̩̹̻̲̲ͩ̂̌͋ͭ́͘͘ͅ.̨͕̜̗͚͈͇̻͉͖̼̤̯̯̬̟̫̂ͯͨ̐̂̌ͫ͆͌ͬ̏͒͑ͧ̐̇ͤ.̧͉̮̬͚͈̿̃ͯ̽̃̿̆̽̈́̐̈̿̌ͥ͗̊̀̚͠.̌̀͊̐̿̄ͩ͞͏̡̰͚͖͉͝.̵̼͔̰̞̝̖̇̆͂͌̆̉̽ͦ̐͗̄ͯͦ̑̾ͣ̚̕͝.̵̼̝̣͎͖̼͇͖̠̭͗͐̉͑ͨ̈ͬ͌̇͛̎͆̇͂ͨ͠.̨̭̟̜ͤ̇̒͌̊͂̔̒͐ͥ̀̓̌̿̽͜͠.̅ͯ́̑͗ͪ̓̂̍͟͡͏̭̫͍͚̤͓͕̱̪͎̯̱͍.̓̐̈͗ͯ͑͆ͥ̀͛͝͏͏̹͚͕̪͓͎̪͉̫.͉͉̠̜̻̦̹̻͔̬̐̒̓̍ͧ͑̀.͕̰͈̭͖̥̹̝̫͎̪̦̼̩͍͔ͨ̇ͩ̃̿͝͡ͅ.̢̡̖̩̤̋͛ͥ͌̈̎̓̄̄̓͑ͩ̍ͮͤ̋ͣ͘͞ͅ.̸̧̙͔̗̼̭̖̟̻̺̻̟̰̾̾ͥ͐ͤͮ̀̚͜ͅ.̶̩̥̙̖̝͚͍̤̰̜̮̣̋̽ͣ̑ͪ̿ͮ̆͛̑̋̈́ͩ̉̀͟͡.̏͆̄ͣ̂̏̌̾̇ͮ̀҉̬̮͈̳͞.̓̎͐͌͑͑͂ͧ̓̀ͤ͋͐̉́̕͏̵̥̜̭̜̰͔͎̻̲͇̤̭̫ͅͅ.̵̭̮͎̹̜̭͙̘̘̳͇̘̺̝̙̑ͪͣͫ̾͊͌̄̇̆̐̃ͨ̓ͩͫͭͭ́ͅ.̶̛͓͚͇̰̗͈̠̠̙͖̗̰̻̒ͭͧͬ̈̉̓̄͆͊͆̎̐͂ͥ̚͜ͅ.̛̜͉̲̪̠̼̳̰̘̻̱̯̘̻̳͑̓͋́͌̑ͮ̉ͦͧ̓ͣ͒͝.̶̛͖̪̯͍̳͓̲̾̌ͫͬ̽͐̊ͮ̂͌͒͊̀̏.̢̛̞̫̪͍̳̹̲̺͇̉͑̏̓̓ͮ̀̿ͬ̄̔̈ͭ̐̈ͩ͊́͟ͅ.̨̗̫̘͉̞̮̝̍̀͗̉̈ͫ͑͒ͯ̆̇ͯͧ͒̂̄̀.̀̀́̓̐ͯ͑ͬͨ̈̇̈́ͭ́ͭͨ̓͏̢͏̡̳̪̬̥̺̲̖͜.̶̤̲̗͕͕̼̯̘̦ͯͦͫ̉̃̑̅̽̀͞.͕͕̜̼͉̠͔̹̥̺̖̹͇̻̪̩͆̈̇̒̒͂̑͒ͣ̉̂̑̀ͯ̌̾͟͝͡.̛͑̽̅̓ͥ̒͆ͤͣ̓̅ͯ̄̑҉̩̺̭̰̠͖̲͚̮̼̭̤͎.̧͚̙̰̰̟̣̮̳́͋̐͗͜͟͠.̪̝͔̮͚͈͈̰͔̘̩̻̤͍̲͊̌ͤ̈͌͊̒̏̂͊͂ͯ̉ͯͨ͌̈́͘͘.̭͍͕̳͇̠͚̞̳̘͈̖͙̥͎͇͋͌̄͑ͥ͛̿́̋́ͤͨ̈́ͤ͗̂̍͞.̶͙̪̦̪͇͕͎͙̜̖̯̣̠͚̱̖̭̈ͬͣͣͭ́ͪ͊ͭ͂͢.̶̸̨̛̦̰͈̙̻̹́ͥ͋͑̈̽̉́ͩͫ̃ͣ͒ͥ͆̍͋̅ͮ.̷͊͛̽ͩ̃̅̀͝͏̫̙̪̰͉̻̱.̶̙͚͎̖͇̩̬̭̭̩̻̦̉̉̾ͧ͟.̸̷̴̹̯̻̞̘̜͇͚͍͌ͧ̊̇ͦ̅̇͐̂̊̎͐ͧ͐ͨ̓̆ͭ͜.̨̧̛͔͓̠̞͓̪̫͓̮͙ͩ͑̊̅̌̈̍̽͢͠.̛͍̫̺̳̯̘̺̰̝͚̜̘͙̬̗̞͖ͦͧͯ̽͐̓̇̔̋ͣͅͅ.̌͊̈ͤ̕͟͝҉̦͕̯̣̯͕̖͎͙͔͈̙̯͓̝.ͣ̔ͧͮ͛ͥ҉̛̞͚̙̩͚͘ͅ.̶̴̴̨̧̮͉̯͙͖̐̇ͤͪ͋̀ͤ͒͆ͤ͆͊̍̿̃̔ͩͪ̚.̶̶̰̹͔͙̤̱ͥ̄ͮ̑͊̑̍̈́̏̑ͧ̍́̕͢͟.̸̡͇͓̭̮̝̦̦̰͓̮͓̟̦̰̹͍̩̣̋̆͂̔̈́̽̃̆̾̑ͪ͑̿ͭ̃.̸̷̴̨̛̱̦͍̤̤͍̗̮͓̩ͣ͑ͮ͆̅ͬͪ̔̇ͫ̎̓ͣ͋̋ͬ̎.̪̦̣͉͍͕̖̖̻̤̪̫̘̠̉̽̏̉̑͑̚͝͝ͅͅ.̶̢̩̘͓͓̫͇͉̣̭̻̥̃̓̿ͭ̾̾ͩ̋̍͑ͪͪ̂̑ͭ̀͊ͤ̈́͢͞.̨ͨͬ̔ͨ̊̀͑͑ͮ̊ͪͬ͐͂̏҉͇̘͔̬̞̕.̌̓̊̎̒̎̆̊̔ͯ͏҉̱͓͚̭̣̙̹̮̣̼͉̩͍̙̝̕͘.̶̴̶̢̛̘̙̼͉͒͋ͣ̃ͩ̿.̷̴̭͕͔̺̻̲̓̃̐ͫͨ̋͜.̴̻̠̩͈̥̥̎ͧ́̽́ͭͮ̉.̨̛̦̦͓̭̭͇̠̓͛̔̎̌ͫ̄͋͛̑̐ͣͣͣͯ͌͛̚͘͞.̴̵͖̳̺̝̙̲̗͙͙͔͕̠̫͖̹̎ͧ̃̑̐͌̈́̓͆̕̕͠.̨̢̧͖̻̟̼̯̰̰͇̘̱̫̳̗̦͆͛̋͆̄̆͠ͅ.̟̳̫͍̮̼̩̠̭̬̲̩̥̼̝͙͇͑̎ͧ̉̓̓ͫ̃͒̍ͪ͐̅͒ͫ̓́̕͢͢͢.̢͒̎͗̍ͬ͛̉̑͆ͦͭͮͦ̌ͬ͊̿͂̀͞҉̹͇̥͉͎̘̜̖̤̺ͅ.̶̧͔̤̭̜͕̟͈̠̱͎̠͕͍͔ͮ͋̾͑ͯ͋́̾ͣͨ͛̀͡.̵̡̺̯̭͙͎͚͓̣͇̜̬͓̮̗͙̹̆͑͂̏͜.̧̬̘͕͖̝̗̖̆̉̈́̓͊̎͂͆̇͑ͨ̆̀ͭ͌̚.̶͉͖͓̜̞̬͈̺̳͍͈̘ͭ͛́ͮ̾̔̔̽͌͗̆̉̒ͮ̔͑̄̑͝.̌ͥ̐̈͂̈́ͣ͏̜̻̤̲̻̗̜͍̗̺̜̝͍̠̳̠͙.̨̩͖̯̳͕͊̈ͨͯͬͣ̄͒́ͭͦͮ̓ͮͩ̚͜.̧̛̱̜̺̼̦̱̠̦̖͍̺̻̞͓͕ͫͦ̑̒ͯ̈́͘͢.̛̜͎̫̲͚̗̘̭̫̰̪̖͈ͧ̃ͣ̇̈̾ͫͩͤ̄ͭͮ̓́͟.̸͖͔͉̗͔̝̠̬̙̰̐̅̓̀̾̾̈̍͆ͫ̃̿̔͆̊ͪ͊̚͞.̵̷̨̞̦̼͔̤̜̗͓̣̥͇̺̜̺͑̒ͣ̚͢͢.̛̣̫̞͕̙̲̯̠̞̫̳̓ͤ͑̓̃ͣ̆̄ͮ̈̾ͭ̔̚͜͝͡͝.̶̛̤̗̙̥͚̫̤̹̣̺̭͇̩͍͚̱͙ͪ̅̿̇̉̾̊͛̔͋ͥ̃ͧ̎̈́͘͡͝.̨̑̐ͥͬ͐̄ͨ́̍̃ͥͣ̂͋̀̅̚͠͠͏̜̭̹̘̠̲̫̪͖̺̪̫̘̹̥͚̠̹.̡͍͓̼̻̱̙̾̅̅̒̑̇͂̔̌̐̑ͤͩ͗͡͠.ͪͫͥ̈́̎ͪͩͣͤ̅͂̇̏ͫ͟͡҉̛̺͖͔̰̦͈͠ͅͅ.̓̑̓̆̈́͗ͪ̄̅̔͂҉̝̮͎̮̦̖͙̀.̒̑̀ͪͫͪ͆̿̊͏͏̭̰͖̗͖̮̻̫̲ͅͅͅ.̙̦͈̜̬̯̭̭̠͈̠̭͔͖̖̅̾̀̔ͨ̕̕͞.̧̭̮̭͍̺̈́̓ͯ͊̃ͥ̀ͅ.̸̿̑́ͬ̄͝͏҉͏̟̜͙.̵̌ͤͫͦ̍ͧͬ͊̏͛ͣ̉͆ͮ̕҉҉̶͙̖͉̣̭͈͎.̡̨̗͕̱̥̺͔͍̯̳̖̦̦̦̳͙ͤ́̆̊̌̊̌́̄̏ͨ̀̽̄̇̽̈́̅͘͜͜.̰̹̥̭͉͉̎̃̐ͨͩ̇͌̂ͬͥ̑̄͑ͫ̄͞.̵̴̡̡̜̮͔̺̖̤̥̜̯͚̊ͫ͑͑ͬ̂̂͂̌ͪ̂̕.̸̰̗̘̪̯͉̳̱̜̠͖̻͍̖͌ͬ͆ͯͪ̾ͨͤ͑͜͢͞͝.̷̴̛̺̱̠̪̗̞̗͈̯̟̗͕̻͚͇ͭ̿̋̓̓̐ͤͅ.̬̭͖̙͍͉̫ͥͣ̿̔̓͋̄͡ͅ.̵̥͖͔̬ͩ͂ͤ̾̓̿̄ͨ̇̊̇̊ͪͯ̓͊̎͝͡͡ͅ.̜̟͎͚̱̮͈͙̪͚̭̲̖͕̰͚͊͑̌̾̊̆̓̓̒̍̾̎ͫ̋́͝͠.̸̶̷̧̦͔̟̯͍̗͓͈̤̿̽͒̒̏͗ͧ̐ͧ̒̉ͦͤ͒͐̑̅́ͅ.̵̧͈̮͉͖ͪ̈́ͤ̌̓ͮ͋̓̓ͮ̄̑̀̚͟͟.̧̆̌͗̂͗ͮ̊̇ͯ͑ͬͩͦ̎̅ͨ̾̚҉̶͙̗̼̞̳̬̰̘͈̙̹̪̯̹̼̱̩ͅͅ.̃̀ͧͭͪͤͬ̎҉̷̡̣̱̟̘̹̹̰̱̦̯̖͎͓͜͝.̢̲̫̹̖̗̭͙̹̭ͤ̎̂̂̀̑̇ͨͣͦ́̚͢.̴̜̦̟͖͓̯͙̞̖͍̰͈̽͂̌̈́̈́̈́͗͑̐ͫ̒͢.̢̍̽ͣ́̊̇͗͂ͧͧ̌ͮ̕͏̠͍̥͓̭.̸̷̧̛̪̩̟̲̄̔ͩ̌̃ͭ͛̐̓͋͑ͣ͛̉́.̴̵̨̨͖̲̺̟̼̖̯̰ͦͮ͗̅͋ͫͬ͆ͅ.̵̵̗͍̯̪̓ͥ͗̆̌͋̈͆̀̕.̸̡̪͕͖̱ͬ͗̒͐ͬ̐ͩ̌̑ͣͫ́̊ͫ̓̎͂ͥͬ͟͝.̸̵̍ͯͥ̓͂̑̌̌́̀͏͓̝̻͕͙͙̻.̸̸̛̗̺̜̺̪̺̗͖̳͉͈̫̐ͣ̆͐͊͠.̶̡̧̭̰̦͚̻̋̆̌ͬ̆̎̓̌̏̉ͣͤ͗̂̓̆͑̏̕̕.̴̷̟̞̩̪̳̠̓̑ͦ̊ͭ̓̐ͬ̔̐̎̓͑̒̌ͧ̓̕͞ͅ.̵̛͍̣͚̞̻̮͉̰̙̿̍́͐ͭ̍̆̉ͦ̔͐͌̚̚͝.̵̧̧̜͚̹̞̬̟̣̦͓̙̰̮͂̽̓̔̈̀͌̕ͅ.̸̵̷̨̲̜̜̤͕͖̀̒̅̈́̆ͭ.̸̘̞͍͖̬̻̭̝͕͚̬̦͔͉̯͓͔̝̬̒̿͊̐ͤ͞.̵̴̷̢̥̘͚̼̬̭͇̫̹͇̥̭̮̟̄̓̔͞.̱̪̣͇̰͖̼͉̳̖̭̬̽͐̾ͪ̀͒̇ͭ̌̒̌͜͢͝͝.̬͇̥͓̮̪̤̰̯̭̹͍͒̐ͨͤ̂̾ͯ͐͛ͧ̂̐ͩ̀ͨ̕͘͘͟ͅͅͅ.̂̉̈͌̔̿̆̀̒ͦ̕͡҉̱̘͇̰̩͖̦̖̲̼̬.̨͙̫̭̰̺̙̮̤͓ͭͣͪ̑̇̈́.̑͊̑͛҉̹̲̱͍͍̝̰̝̦̬͉͍̫.̶̟̮̦͚̦̱͍͖̲̭̭̖̠̻͉͖̭͑̾̽͐̏ͬ̍̈̊́̈́̅͑̄̿͠ͅͅ.̴̯̲̫̟͓͓̣̹͕̣̠̲̯̹͕̺̖̥̽̇̈́̇ͮ͌̓ͤ̍ͩ̌ͬ͊́́̚̚͜ͅ.̵̡͇̯̟̫͚̗̩͎͕̬͔̘͖̬̗͓̹̔̊̃̈ͩ͂̍̄͂̆̕.̷̶̶̨͍̟̬͍͈̟̮͇͇̞ͫ̿͗̄́̍̌̎͋.̉́ͩ̓͐̓̆̋̚͜͠͡͏̱͚̳̥̥̠̜͍̙͖͔̹̫.̵̵̞̟̜̼͍͌ͣ͋̿̀͞ͅ.ͩͣ͛̔̑̏ͣ͛҉̧͏̠̤̟͕͈̗͚̯̖̞͘͜.̴̧̛͕̠̗̬̳̤͉̝̦̫͖̟̜̮̪̍͆͐͗͗̾̓̎ͪ͋́̈́ͫͪͨ̃͆̃̕ͅͅ.̢̨͕̦͓̳̺̘͎̰̳̼͙̮̾ͤ̈́̇ͦͮͬ͆́ͭͦ̋ͧ̓̓̑̓ͮ͟͠.̽̆ͯͬͭ̒͐ͦ͑̾͂ͣ̊̆͐͐̚҉̴҉̸̜͈̥͈̳͎͍̻̪̬̖̭̞̖̳͎̫͢.̱̰̗͓ͭ̆ͥ̾͑̾ͭ͐ͭ̋ͦ̈́̄̐̂̀̾́̀͡.̶̧͇͉̺͔̖̜͇͎̬̳̝̘̪͍̥̎̄̑̔͗ͫͧ͋͠͝ͅ.̴̴̟̱̲̥̖͍̼̪̲͔̺̅ͮ̋́ͬ̾ͅ.̸̛̪̲̻̘͍ͭͤ̀̓ͬ̐̈́̆.̢̟̝͉͙͓̬͔̟͓̻͎̖̳̮̟̜̟̝ͣ̽̽̇͢.̨̗̘̙̤̗̻̩͙͉͉̪͙̱ͨ͛̌͌ͮͣ̀̽̄̓͑͐͐̑̈̐ͬ̓͟͜.̧̭͓̦̳̳͖͔̩͙͉̬͖̲̗̱̅̊̍́͑͂͂͒ͣ͗ͣ͡ͅ.̵̺̞͉̞̓͋̃ͮ͆͗̚͡.̯̺̦̪̙̟̦͈̟̝̝͈͓̦͉̥ͦ͐ͮ̇ͮ̀͆̒ͭͬ͆͗̽́ͧ́̚͢ͅ.̥̬̻͕̠ͫͣ̿ͮ̿̈́̒͐͋͜.̴̸̪̳͎̬̰͉̈́͊ͦ̍ͦ̇̕͞.ͭ̏̍̏͋͂ͨ̽͗̍͜͡҉̬͔̲͖̦̗͇̦̠͓̖̞ͅ.̸̛͍̬̰͚͍̟͔̱̻̜͖͕̲̖͓̺͈̱͉̆̏͆ͣ͑͒̓̚͞.̡̡̬̱̤̲̼̻͖͇͓̱̠̭̦̹ͨ̈͂̽͒̑ͪͣ̀̅̓̀͡͠.̶̧̗̬̖̤̭̞̮͙̑͆̾͗̌ͯ̏̓̑̅ͭ͋ͧͣͫͨ͐̎͟.̸̴̛̻̬̙̺̪͓͇̺̮̜ͯͬ͑̈́́ͫ̆̔̒̆͘͞.̶̵͎̪͙̖̜̙̯̤̳͇͓͓̐ͭ̆͒͂̊ͦ̊͆̾̍ͧ͗ͨͅ.̸̺̦͇͕͎̫̎̉͐̾͌̅̔ͣ́̏ͬ̋̋͛ͩ̌̕͠.̶̨̳̲̗͇̬̝̪̼̻̪̟͎͉̗͕̫̣̲̑ͯͬͤ̀̒́̀͐͆͝.̢̠͚̪̳͙̯̞̠̬͚̀̅̈̊͘̕͝ͅ.̷̶̦̻͉̦̘͂ͫ͌ͣͥ̓ͤ͐̅ͩ͊̀͘͜ͅͅ.̷̶ͥ͗̎̂̒ͤ̎̄̾̈́̉͠͏̵̦̮̝̰̱̫̫͙̦̠̞̼̣̖͖.̷̶̺̘͕̮̰̜̌̎ͦͨ̈.̸̮͇̺̞̯̤͎̬̹̘̣͈͉̿͒͊ͨ͗͊̎̆ͣ̌̂̓ͩ̌͌̏̚͘͢.̢̗̤͔̘̬ͩͦ̄͒̿̈́̀͆ͤ̀ͣͩ̒̒̚͘.̴͕̜̯̲̤̽̂ͩ͊ͨͬ̏̃ͥ͗̓ͥͭ̃̎͠.̷̴̷̸͍̪͍̼͚͕̣͗̌͌̈͢.̄̐̌ͬ͌̉ͣ̈̓̐̾̏ͦͫ̿̐͟͠͏̦̭̬̞͇̜̜͠͡.̵̖̪͚̲̪͕̒̒̏̓̎̃̄̎ͭ̚.̦̜͓͎͓͓̖͓͒ͯ̿͆ͦͪ̎͐̅ͥ̆ͭ͛̄̓̋ͭ͜͡.͑̂̂́͒̃̊̊̂ͬ͏͇̰̰͙͇̺̣̻̩̲̫̘̝͇̟̱̻̰͝.ͦ̔ͤ́ͩͫͥ̋̅ͧ͐̀̌ͦͪ͊͆͏͈͕̭̖͚̼̫̼̭̮̟͔̹̠͖̹̣͓͘.̴̝͚̬̟̙̼̼̯̞̦̝̖͕͙̙̬̰ͤ͑̓ͥ̅̄̀̄ͨ͌ͮ̉̆ͧ̅̚͠ͅͅ.̴̧̛̼̞̘̥̥̞̠̭̞̘͓̯͈͇͈̱̲̐̒͒̊͗ͦ̕͠͡҉̱̘͇̰̩͖̦̖̲̼̬.̨͙̫̭̰̺̙̮̤͓ͭͣͪ̑̇̈́.̑͊̑͛҉̹̲̱͍͍̝̰̝̦̬͉͍̫.̶̟̮̦͚̦̱͍͖̲̭̭̖̠̻͉͖̭͑̾̽͐̏ͬ̍̈̊́̈́̅͑̄̿͠ͅͅ.̴̯̲̫̟͓͓̣̹͕̣̠̲̯̹͕̺̖̥̽̇̈́̇ͮ͌̓ͤ̍ͩ̌ͬ͊́́̚̚͜ͅ.̵̡͇̯̟̫͚̗̩͎͕̬͔̘͖̬̗͓̹̔̊̃̈ͩ͂̍̄͂̆̕.̷̶̶̨͍̟̬͍͈̟̮͇͇̞ͫ̿͗̄́̍̌̎͋.̉́ͩ̓͐̓̆̋̚͜͠͡͏̱͚̳̥̥̠̜͍̙͖͔̹̫.̵̵̞̟̜̼͍͌ͣ͋̿̀͞ͅ.ͩͣ͛̔̑̏ͣ͛҉̧͏̠̤̟͕͈̗͚̯̖̞͘͜.̴̧̛͕̠̗̬̳̤͉̝̦̫͖̟̜̮̪̍͆͐͗͗̾̓̎ͪ͋́̈́ͫͪͨ̃͆̃̕ͅͅ.̢̨͕̦͓̳̺̘͎̰̳̼͙̮̾ͤ̈́̇ͦͮͬ͆́ͭͦ̋ͧ̓̓̑̓ͮ͟͠.̽̆ͯͬͭ̒͐ͦ͑̾͂ͣ̊̆͐͐̚҉̴҉̸̜͈̥͈̳͎͍̻̪̬̖̭̞̖̳͎̫͢.̱̰̗͓ͭ̆ͥ̾͑̾ͭ͐ͭ̋ͦ̈́̄̐̂̀̾́̀͡.̶̧͇͉̺͔̖̜͇͎̬̳̝̘̪͍̥̎̄̑̔͗ͫͧ͋͠͝ͅ.̴̴̟̱̲̥̖͍̼̪̲͔̺̅ͮ̋́ͬ̾ͅ.̸̛̪̲̻̘͍ͭͤ̀̓ͬ̐̈́̆.̢̟̝͉͙͓̬͔̟͓̻͎̖̳̮̟̜̟̝ͣ̽̽̇͢.̨̗̘̙̤̗̻̩͙͉͉̪͙̱ͨ͛̌͌ͮͣ̀̽̄̓͑͐͐̑̈̐ͬ̓͟͜.̧̭͓̦̳̳͖͔̩͙͉̬͖̲̗̱̅̊̍́͑͂͂͒ͣ͗ͣ͡ͅ.̵̺̞͉̞̓͋̃ͮ͆͗̚͡.̯̺̦̪̙̟̦͈̟̝̝͈͓̦͉̥ͦ͐ͮ̇ͮ̀͆̒ͭͬ͆͗̽́ͧ́̚͢ͅ.̥̬̻͕̠ͫͣ̿ͮ̿̈́̒͐͋͜.̴̸̪̳͎̬̰͉̈́͊ͦ̍ͦ̇̕͞.ͭ̏̍̏͋͂ͨ̽͗̍͜͡҉̬͔̲͖̦̗͇̦̠͓̖̞ͅ.̸̛͍̬̰͚͍̟͔̱̻̜͖͕̲̖͓̺͈̱͉̆̏͆ͣ͑͒̓̚͞.̡̡̬̱̤̲̼̻͖͇͓̱̠̭̦̹ͨ̈͂̽͒̑ͪͣ̀̅̓̀͡͠.̶̧̗̬̖̤̭̞̮͙̑͆̾͗̌ͯ̏̓̑̅ͭ͋ͧͣͫͨ͐̎͟.̸̴̛̻̬̙̺̪͓͇̺̮̜ͯͬ͑̈́́ͫ̆̔̒̆͘͞.̶̵͎̪͙̖̜̙̯̤̳͇͓͓̐ͭ̆͒͂̊ͦ̊͆̾̍ͧ͗ͨͅ.̸̺̦͇͕͎̫̎̉͐̾͌̅̔ͣ́̏ͬ̋̋͛ͩ̌̕͠.̶̨̳̲̗͇̬̝̪̼̻̪̟͎͉̗͕̫̣̲̑ͯͬͤ̀̒́̀͐͆͝.̢̠͚̪̳͙̯̞̠̬͚̀̅̈̊͘̕͝ͅ.̷̶̦̻͉̦̘͂ͫ͌ͣͥ̓ͤ͐̅ͩ͊̀͘͜ͅͅ.̷̶ͥ͗̎̂̒ͤ̎̄̾̈́̉͠͏̵̦̮̝̰̱̫̫͙̦̠̞̼̣̖͖.̷̶̺̘͕̮̰̜̌̎ͦͨ̈.̸̮͇̺̞̯̤͎̬̹̘̣͈͉̿͒͊ͨ͗͊̎̆ͣ̌̂̓ͩ̌͌̏̚͘͢.̢̗̤͔̘̬ͩͦ̄͒̿̈́̀͆ͤ̀ͣͩ̒̒̚͘.̴͕̜̯̲̤̽̂ͩ͊ͨͬ̏̃ͥ͗̓ͥͭ̃̎͠.̷̴̷̸͍̪͍̼͚͕̣͗̌͌̈͢.̄̐̌ͬ͌̉ͣ̈̓̐̾̏ͦͫ̿̐͟͠͏̦̭̬̞͇̜̜͠͡.̒̒̏̓̎̃̄̚

"

* * *

AHH!" Dave screamed loudly, waking up.

"What the fuck?!" He inspected his surroundings. The book was next to him, and he was already on the ground. He rubbed his head in confusion.

"Oh, what the fuck..." He groaned, looking up to see the huge trees all around him.

**CAW!**

Dave turned his head around. It was the crow.

"Were you the one who just fucking did that?" Dave questioned.

"Oh my God, what the fuck was that shit about?!" He rubbed his head, trying to think clearly.

"I appreciate the fact that you ACTUALLY succeed to get me down, but couldn't you have found a better and less traumatizing way?" Dave asked angrily, feeling stressed out.

The crow didn't respond. It flapped it's wings and flied away.

"Yeah, thanks, asshole." Dave sighed, he stands up and wiped the dust off of him. He picked the book up.

"Oh fuck, I'm still getting a headache from that dream..." He rubbed his head gently.

"Fuck it." He sighed deeply, trying to keep on walking. He decided to go to Dulain Town, considering that he doesn't know that much about this place, and that Dulain Town is the only place that he knows.

Maybe he'll be lucky enough and find Jade there.

* * *

**(A/N: Ahy, sorry that it's short! it's only about 3,000 words, lame! I promise that in the next chapter it will go somewhere about 4,000 words! :D**

**Also, GODDAMMIT ROSE, WHY DO YOU SPEAK IN SUCH OF A CONFUSING MATTER, UGHHH. **

**I hope Rose was In Character enough...! Yeah, you're right. It doesn't sound like her at all... =A=''**

**I did like, a little 3 hour inspection. I try very hard to keep her in character! I hope her note was long, confusing, and puzzling enough! Lalondes are Lalondes! :3**

**Well, that's it. See you in the next chapter! =w='' fufufufu~)**


End file.
